Love is Eternal
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Jacob is struggling without Bella. At the same time Bella realizes that she loves both Jacob and Edward. She becomes a vampire and discovers a way to have them both. Throw in the volturi and Bella's unusual gift and you have my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was a loud crash everyone looked around frantically and then they saw Paul among the shattered remnants of what used to be a cookie jar. Paul was glaring at everyone in the room daring them to comment. Jacob walked up calmly and pulled a cookie from the jar.

"You poor little cookie to survive Paul's fury only to be eaten by Jacob." Sam said and ate the cookie. Paul made the clenching gesture with his hands that meant that he was about to transform.

"You know what you need Paul you need a soul mate, someone to calm you down and even you out your other half." Embry said, "Everything has changed for me since I met my Kimmy."

"Yes, that does seem to happen you look at them and suddenly you two are the only ones in the world." Sam said and scooped Emily up in his arms and proceeded to kiss her passionately.

"Eww get a room." Seth said and the others gave a corus of agreement.

"You do not see me doing that with my bonded." Quil said.

"Yea only because your bonded is two years old." Sam shot back.

"Better two than old enough to refuse you." Jacob said and everyone stared at him for a full minute it was the first time in days that Jacob had spoken allowed.

"Jacob, why didn't you tell her?" Leah asked.

"Because I didn't know not until she left to marry that leech. I almost want to go to her wedding just to see her again." Jacob told them glad that Sam had not forced him to go on guard lately glad that the pack was so understanding and knew he needed some time for himself. His life was now his own personal hell without his Bella. He did not care what form she came in just that she would come. He knew now that he would wait lifetimes for her to come back and he would kill himself if he found that she had died.

"Jake, I am so sorry, but you know you can't do that. It would threaten everything, the treaty with the Cullens humans finding out about us, everything." Sam said to him. "Now be reasonable."

"Reasonable how can you of all people ask me to be reasonable about my bond? Come now you know how you can't be parted from Emily how you are on petrol and you ask me to be reasonable?" Jake said trembling from his head to his tail.

"Jake." Embry said.

"Don't you try to calm me down Embry! There is nothing you can do to stop me loving her. If there was I would let you do it and gladly. For goodness sakes think about your bonded what would you be like in my position. I think I am handling it quite well don't you?" Jacob asked and where he had been there was now a wolf in his place.

Jacob snarled and ran out the doggy door that Emily and Sam had installed recently in their house. He lost himself to running faster and faster until he forgot everything his pain, his love even his own name. He was wolf now pure wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella was getting ready to become Bella Cullen. It was all she had wanted for the last two years and yet now she felt like a part of herself was empty. It was like when Edward left her only she had left Jacob. She had to choose and stop devideing herself into two different parts. She had chosen her first true love over her second and she was not completely sure that she had made the right decision.

An Alice boncing with glee opened the door to the apartment they had rented for the occation. She smiled at Bella and then frowned when she saw the tear stains on Bella's cheeks.

"I knew this would happen, it was unfair of them to force you to choose between them. I am glad you picked Edward however." Alice said to her.

"Me too, I love them both but I thought I loved Edward more." Bella said. "I am so sorry I shouldn't be crying on my wedding day."

"You thought you loved Edward more?"

"Yes, now I know I love them both equally but they both bring out different parts of me." Bella said and Alice smiled sitting down with her on the bed.

"I had a sister in my past life, but if I remembered her I could think of no better person to be than you. I am so glad that you are going to be my sister Bella. Everyone is you made the right decision you know."

"I know but that doesn't make it any harder." Bella replied and Alice pulled her close.

"Just know that you are making the right decision and I can't see you making any others anymore." Alice said to her.

"Come on I want to marry Edward and become a Cullen in every respect." Bella told Alice.

"Alright Bella let us depart." Alice said and together they went downstairs at a human pace.

Everyone Bella had ever know were downstairs. Jasper was the best man and Alice the bridesmaid. Everything was perfect and together they pleged to spend all eternity together. Then they kissed each other and the music started it was Bella's lullaby. More than anything it was their song.

"Come now you have to dance at your own wedding." Edward said his eyes dancing becoming both topaz and opal. Bella relunctantly took his hand and he carried her across the dance floor they were dancing but it felt like it was just the two of them in the room and no one else. Then the song ended and the moment was over although they continued to dance until together they climbed the staircase to their room.

Edward started to kiss Bella all over wispering to her, "Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen." Bella looked back at him with only love in her eyes and repeated his name as well,until together their names merged and became one then in the heat of the moment Edward bit Bella on the ear.

"Don't remove it Edward I want this I want you." Bella said and kissed him as the fire took her over it grew slowly but she didn't care she relished the flames of her body giving her forever with her love fire bloomed from her blood and soul she was the flames and she wasn't she was everything and she was nothing. The flames were her choice and so she embraced them pain and love becoming one in her mind. Until slowly the flames inside her body slowed and stopped she was a vampire now and would be with Edward forever.

When I became aware of myself oncemore I was in the forest lying on some kind of grass and all the Cullens were around me and I could hear their thoughts.

"_I wonder if she is still too much of a cluts to have some tests of strength I wouldn't mind putting my self against a new born, just in a friendly manner of course Edward I would never hurt Bella." _Emmet said his mind was like his person strong and self assured and yet it carried something of a boys.

"_I wonder what Bella's talent will be." _That came from Jasper he too was self assured but there was also a trace of the soidure he once was.

"_I do not know what her but I can see that it will change her life forever." _Alice said and to my surprise she could see all that Alice had ever done as a human. She knew stories that she could share with Alice now which meant that she would never have to go shopping again.

"_I can't belive she chose our life, true it was out of love but still."_ That came from Rosalie, I saw a part of Rosalie she had never seen before she saw for the first time what the others saw in her. Rosalie was loyal to a falt and her love for Emmet was just as strong as my love for Edward. She enjoyed the adventures as much as Emmet although she would never admit it.

"_I can't wait to welcome her to the family properly once she is completely aware of her surroundings and awakens from the final sleep." _Esme said and all that love filled my mind.

"_She never cried out once in all that time after all that pain. I am so glad that Edward found what I found in Esme." _Carlile said and I could sence his compassion and his love for the family that he had created a family that he had never had as a mortal.

"_Bella, I am so sorry Bella will she forgive me? What if she won't then again she said that she wanted this." _Edward was confused and ratiaded that confusion but also love and I understood that he would always be there for me. "_I should have told her about Jacob but I only caught it after the battle that he was bonded to my Bella."_

I opened my eyes slowly and instantly everyone in the room was staring at me. "What?" I demanded. "Can't a girl sleep without everyone watching her?" Everyone laughed but it was nervious laughter. "By the way Edward I am with you and I will stay with you, but please there will not be secrates between us do not even try. Oh and Emmet as soon as some people give me room to breath I am up for a match. Rosalie I am sorry I was standoffish towards you at times, let bygones be bygones? Why would I cry out I chose this life, I have nothing to fear from some pain. I knew what was happening to me and I felt that fire before. Just to warn you I can read minds."

_"Minds?" _Edward said and everyone echoed the thought.

"I can also tell things about you that I did not know about. For instance Emmet you love to wrestle because your brothers and you had weekly wrestling matches." I said and Emmet smiled at me.

"Right little sis, perhaps we could do that again sometime?" Emmet asked hopefully.

"Let me get used to being a vampire first Em." I replied and everyone stared at Emmet shocked.

"What it was my nick name." Emmet said defencivly.

"Edward I can tell you are nervous about me reading minds." I told him. "I will try not to read yours if you don't read mine, however could we possibly go away from here, I kind of need a vampire moment." Everyone laughed at this as I entended.

"Alright then, we will have to walk at human speed however, my lady." Edward said and took my hand helping me to get to my feet. I felt stronger than I had ever felt in my life, for once I felt in charge of my own body instead of the other way around. I caught a scent on the air it smelled good, great in fact, I ran as fast as I could what was that oder and then I saw them, a girl and a boy they were scarcly older than I was. I stopped stunned, there were people here why did they take me to a place with people after just waking up. Then the girl saw me and smiled.

"Hello, would you like to join us I can tell that you are hungry." The girl offered and pointed to the pot, not wanting to be rude I sat down with them and tried some of their food. To my surprise although it was not blood I found myself enjoying the pasta they gave me. It tasted good and well like pasta not like durt at all.

I washed the dish they had given me in the stream and thanked them. "Anytime," the boy said. I then walked slowly out of the clearing and begain to run once more although half my mind was on what I had found out, I could eat human food although it did not give me sustanace. I continued on until I smelled something else, it was a meaty smell and when I approached I found that it was a bear. I dove on the poor animal and drank it dry, I then moved a tree to cover it. I smelled something else coming yet farther on, it was a mountain lion we grappled again and I tasted it for the first time it was so good. Then I saw a deer and drank its blood and then finally I finished off with another mountain lion. I then ran back at top speed to where my family was waiting for me.

"Bella," Edward cried when he saw me I must have been drenched in blood but he didn't seem to care he hugged me close to him.

"Well I didn't think that you would manage to have Carlisle's command over your body but I am glad you were and so too I think are the parents of those two campers." Esme said. "I am so proud of you and she too was hugging me.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't see them when I chose this place." Alice said to me.

"It is alright it is not as hard as you say it is actually. I think I know what my talent is I can have other's talents. I can also block their talents from me." I told them.

"You can do what?" Everyone said horrorfied.

"You heard me so you better play nice." I told them jokingly.

"She can also revoke someone's talent." Alice said and everyone stared at her.

"Permanatly." I asked.

"No, for as long or as short of time as you want." Alice replied.

"Wow Bella, that is so cool your like wonderwoman." Emmet said.

"She was always wonderwoman to me this just makes it more interesting." Edward said.

"So like you could play with my talent and give it back to me when you are done?" Emmet said.

"No, you would keep your talent and Bella would mirror it." Alice replied and then I had a question.

"So is this just for living vampires?" I wondered allowed.

"You can answer that question yourself." Alice replied and I stared within myself for the first time.

_"No for dead ones as well, any vampire that has ever lived or even any new born."_ I answered myself within the priviousy of my own mind. "Rosalie are you sure you want a baby?"

"A baby?" Rosalie said and her mind became a confusing mix.

"Bella why did you offer that?" Emmet said going over to Rosalie.

"Because I think I can give it, it would be a vampire though, do you mind?" Bella asked. "It can also be any age you want, although it is better if it is pretty early on, otherwise it might be a grown man or woman with no memories. I can give you a child if you want it, if any of you want it, but I need to make sure that you are sure first." I said and everyones' minds went into turmoil.

"_Bella we can have children?" _Edward asked overjoyed.

"We all can, but it can't be through the normal way." Bella replied. "They will be biologically yours, although I can't garrenty about how they will come out. I think they stop growing when they reach the combined ages of their parents or when they are bitten by another vampire."

"Interesting, well we will have to think about this, we already have so many children, we don't really need more but to have someone related to you by blood." Carlisle shook his head amazed at the possibility.

I knew what I needed to do I let down my guard and talked to Edward mind to mind. "_I don't think I am quite ready to become a parent would it be alright if we gave it a few years first?"_

_"Of course Bella, I do not mind at all the mere possibility that we can have children thrills me." _Edward said to her and kissed her hard hugging her close to her. "_I am so glad that I will never have to worry about crushing you again."_

I smiled up at him a look of love in my eyes. "Emmet do you want that match I will only use my newborn strength to make it an equal match. I do not know much about wrestling but I am willing to give it a try."

"Not isolated enough, however we could arm wrestle." Emmet said to her.

"Very well." I said and gave him my arm together we sat down on the grass and begain to wrestle, after four hours everyone was engrossd in the game.

"Give in to me?" Emmet said.

"Is that really what you want Emmet?" I asked.

"No, if I am going to win it needs to be without you giving in." Emmet said to me.

"Draw for now?" I asked I was enjoying the match but I could see the hunger in Emmet's eyes.

"Draw." He agreed and together we drew back and were on our feet in a moment.

"Ready Jazz?" Alice said and together they went off in the oppisite direction of the two backpackers.

"Thank you Bella, for offering me children. I am sorry that I was so standoffish, but at first I felt like I needed to protect my family. Then I didn't want you to transform because you were giving up your life."

"Yes I was giving up my life but also starting a new one with Edward. I suppose that I knew that this was the only way we could be together forever." I told her.

_"I understand, you go about your life and then wam somebody comes to you, I got this big baby and you got Edward but we both got something that many people wait their whole lives for."_

"Go hunt, I am getting hungry anyway, Edward come let us hunt." Edward agreed and we were racing through the forest together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob's Story to Bella

Jacob was still running in so much pain when he ran right into a bunch of wolves he knew at once who these were. They were part of the legions wolves that had lost their loved ones to the vampires. They were also all related to him.

_**"Who are you young one we can see your pain." **_Taha Aki said.

"_Bella my Bella."_

_"I understand every day I miss Celeste." _A somewhat younger werewolf said this one was almost Jacob's age.

"_Are you my great great great grandfather?" _Jacob asked.

"_Yes I am, my son sined that treaty after what they did to my wife."_

_"He didn't have much choice, their numbers were stronger and they did seem different."_

_"Quil are you my great uncle Quil."_

_"Yes young one I am."_

_**"In truth your years seem little more than his." **_This came from an older wolf with russet markings.

"_Sorry great grandfather I did not mean to offend."_ Quil replied. The others names had been lost but each was related to him.

"_**We do not use names here, you will be known as russet one. Every one calls me Taha Aki because of the legions. Not a day goes by that I miss my wife."**_

_"What was her name?"_Jacob asked.

"_**I am still to heart broken to speak of it. Jacob we are the second pack, if there is no first pack the second emortal pack comes to help get rid of the vampires. Will you be in our pack? You can leave any time you wish."**_

_"Of course I will be in your pack it would be an great honor to serve our kinsman. I am not the only one who has russet markings however."_

_"__**Well then you can be young pup." **_ Taha Aki said amused. "_**I like you Jacob you are like me when I was young. When the spirt magic was still part of our clan."**_

_**"Spirit Magic?" **_Jacob asked.

"_**You have heard the legons surly you knew that they were true."**_

_"I did, but I never thought I would meet someone with the lost knowlage."_

_**"I will teach you if you wish, as you have served the pack."**_

_**"**__Before you offer this to me you should know that I did not lose my bonded in the usual way. I lost her to a vampire but she decided to go with him instead of with me."_

_"__**That does not change anything. You still lost her to a vampire."**_ Taha Aki said and then told Jacob the knowlage of a spirt warrior. _"__**Spirit Warriors must love to get out of their bodies they must love pastionatly and strongly that is why we first bonded."**_

_"I understand." _With that Jacob lost his body and became a spirt, he travled on the winds towards his Bella the only person that he would ever love.

He found her in a clearing she was feeding upon a mountain lion and Edward was right beside her, Jacob left and returned to his body oncemore.

"_She has been changed to a vampire, but if she wanted me I would still have her." _Jacob said.

"_My love was a vampire, it is not so difficult. She died however when I could no longer protect her against my pack they killed her and killed a part of me along with her_. _She would not have harmed them where other vampires would she was goodness itself._" A brown marked wolf said.

**"**_**You see you are not alone in loving someone that you should not."**_A tawny wolf said.

_"Are you a femaile?"_

_**" I am not a femaile." **_ The wolf answered as the rest of the pack howled with laughter.

"_I am sorry I have a pack sister." _Jacob said.

"_Then she must be a very strong girl indeed, to bear the burden of spirt travel."_

_"She is, a little too strong." _Once again the pack howled with laughter.

"_**You are amusing Jacob, perhaps we should talk upon the morning but right now it is time for us to sleep." **_Taha Aki said smiling at Jacob true it was a wolfish grin but a smile nether the less. With that the rest of the pack circled once twice and fell into a deep sleep.

Jacob smiled already his wounds were begaining to lesson he was around people who had felt what he had felt and if they had survived for centuries he could too. He laid down rested his paws upon his mussle and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had just finished off a mountain lion when I felt a presents, I knew at once it was my Jacob checking in on me and found that I was a vampire. He knew but I would not tell Edward that he knew. Instead I smiled at Edward.

_"You have a little something on your lips."_ I said and smiled as he licked off the blood absentmindedly .

_"You have a little something all over your face."_ Edward replied laughing and I licked as much off as I could then I turned to Edward. Wordlessly he began to lick my face, it was gross and yet a part of me relished this contact.

_"Shall we go to see the rest of the family they should be back by now." _

"_Lets, I have a feeling that Rosalie has decided and she wants a girl, Emmet however wants a boy and they are arguing."_

_"I would dearly love to hear that conversation."_

_"You can through their minds unedited." _Edward said his eyes dancing with merriment.

"_I will try it."_Bella said to Edward and instantly she was inside Emmet's head as he was beginning to pout.

"_Lets see if pleading works. Please please please please Rosalie can we have a boy? That might work. Then I will get a wrestling partner soon._

_He honestly begs me to have a boy, can it get any more pathetic I want a girl so I can play dress up but he always lets me have my way perhaps it is time to let him have his way. I will need to be careful however, he can't have his way all the time and I will pick out the colors for the nursery."_

I laughed, "I should have told them that I could give them more than one child."

"Yes you should have, but then we would never hear Emmet begging, Emmet never begs even in his mind." Edward replied cracking up again.

"Come let us run." I said and grabbed his hand together we ran through the trees. Edward and I were the last ones to arrive at the clearing.

"I say that Rosalie and Emmet should have a child first, otherwise it will be so chaotic." Alice told them and Jasper agreed reluctantly in his mind.

"Alright then." I said, "Do you want a boy or a girl and how old do you want them to be. They will be able have the abilities of a child that age, walk talk and so on if they are old enough."

"We want a boy about one and a half." Rosalie said and a baby appeared in my arms. He was adorable with chubby cheeks brown hair and red eyes. I smiled and gave the little vampire to Rosalie and Emmet.

"Here." I said and gave Rosalie a bottle filled with bear's blood. Rosalie smiled and fed the boy a look of rapture upon her face.

The baby smiled up at her and when the bottle was empty he said "down, Ma-ma down."

"Knows what he wants already does not't he." Emmet said smiling at his son.

"Da-da?" The little boy asked.

"yes, Da Da." Emmet agreed and launched the baby up into the air, he giggled and smiled.

"What should we call him?" Rosalie asked.

"You can name him, anything you want." Emmet replied throwing the baby up twenty feet in the air and catching him again.

"What do you think about Edwin?" Rosalie asked.

"Perfect." Emmet answered the baby smiled at him and yawned. "Me too little guy but we can't sleep. Nights are the worst but it gets better in time. You get used to the tiredness after a time." Then everyone gasped when the baby fell asleep in Emmet's arms, everyone that is except for me.

"I thought so, someone had the talent of putting vampires to sleep, think of how many boring people there are in the world." I said.

"So you can make vampires sleep as well?" Carlisle asked, "Why am I not surprised."

"Because although about two percent of the population are vampires it is a very powerful two percent." I replied.

"I haven't been able to sleep in four hundred years." Carlisle mused.

"none of us have since the day we changed." Esme said.

"Would you like to?" I asked.

"Yes," Everyone said including Edward.

"You might want to lie down first." I told them and willingly they all complied soon they were all asleep except for me. I made it a deep sleep although I did give the good dreams as well and began to practice my power.

I found that if I concentrated for a whole minute I could make a perfect copy of myself. We were both able to think act and talk like us, We were both the vampire called Bella. We did however have our own minds and could be separate individuals although our body and spirit were the same. We both attempted to use a talent and found that we were both able to do so. After one of us gave the other a ring she departed to go to Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jacob's Bellla

I was running through the forest when I realized that I did not need to run why run when you can fly? I called on the power and went high up into the sky feeling the cool mist on my face and hair. I did not need to breath so I could fly at very high altitudes although I did not know where I was. I followed the north star and soon I was over a city it was beautiful but I still did not know where I was so I flew outside of the city limits. A sign said welcome to Redding where was Redding where was i. California was hot in that area at least so I continued north and found myself in much colder weather I fallowed the cost thinking that maybe if I fallowed the cost I would eventually come to a place I would recognize.

Finally I came to realize that I was heading in the right direction towards forks and Jacob. I landed outside the border and revoked my vampire powers becoming human albeit a nearly immortal human. I walked onto the reservation and preseeded to go to Sam and Emily's house to find that Jacob was not there.

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"Exactly what I said and you better go before Paul sees you, I can control my anger to a certain extent but Paul…" Sam said to her although he was quivering all over with rage. I knew that I had made the right decision not coming onto the reservation with vampire powers.

"In which direction did he go?" I asked.

"I do not know exactly, he suddenly got all upset and left about a week ago. Let me guess you got into a fight with Edward right." Sam said.

"Yes, I did, I realized that I had made a mistake and decided to go back to Jacob." I told him.

"Alright then try to find him although at this point I am not sure that he is alive. Losing your impression tends to do that to a guy."

"He was impressed upon me?" I demanded pretending that I didn't know.

"Yes he was, still is for that matter if he is alive." Sam said ententally to hurt me well it worked and I practically flew into the trees. Sam's dismayed glance fallowed me. I turned on my tracking abilities and saw him at once I followed the trees until I ran right into a giant wolf, I stared up at him fright clear in my eyes and then the wolf changed into a man.

"What are you doing here? Be gone foul vampire." The man said and I stared at him.

"Jacob?" I called into the clearing. "Jacob I am sorry."

"Bella?" Jacob's voice came through the trees then he shouted in joy.. "Bella." He came running at top human speed which was nothing compared to vampire at werewolf and picked me up in his arms he swung me around and around nothing mattered. Not that I was a vampire nor that he was a werewolf, I knew in that moment that I could never leave him again.

He stopped spinning me and set me down. I smiled up at him and gently touched his cheek where a branch had hit it in his hurry the scratch healed without a trace of ever being there.

"Well I suppose this explains a lot." The older man said to us. "I give you permission to leave the pack Jacob."

"Thank you Taha Aki, I love her more than life itself." Jacob said to him and smiled at me, my ray of sunshine was back. I smiled back at him.

"Shall we run?" I asked and Jacob smiled and wordlessly changed into his wolf form. Together we ran through the trees revaling in each others company and our love. Then we reached the outskirts of the reservation and together we walked into it.

"Bella there is something I have been wanting to ask you, and now that I see that you are not with Edward, I have the courage to do so. Bella, will you marry me?" Jacob asked and I kissed him in response.

"I will of course I will and I love you. I love you wolfman." I said and hugged him close to me.

"The only difficulty is that you will not age." Jacob said, "How are we going to explain that to your father?"

"Jacob I need to tell you something. I could not live without you and neither could I live without Edward and so I made a perfect copy of myself." I told him.

"I do not care you can not copy perfection and that is what you are." Jacob told me.

"Do you want me human?" I asked him.

"Bella are you serious?" Jacob looked at me astonished.

"Yes, I know how to make myself human again, would you want me to be human again?" I asked

"Human or vampire you will still be my Bella." Jacob said although I knew what he would prefer.

"Stay with me?" I asked.

"Forever." Jacob replied and I surrendered to the magic that would make me human once more. Ice rushed through me filling my body with an almost painful cold I relished it and embraced it in my love for Jacob, three days later I awoke to Jacob standing protectively over me.

I slowly got to my feet and Jacob hugged me close to him breathing in my scent. "You smell like my Bella." He told me, "You did it you are human aren't you."

"Yes I am, now I think Sam thinks that I am a vampire." I told him.

"You would be correct in that assumption, but he understands that you are my impression. He will not tell the pack that you were a vampire, you aren't anymore are you?"  
"I don't think so, otherwise why would I have had the contiuas cold pains for three days." I replied truthfully. "Anyway you smell like Jacob to me not like a trash heap, if that is any indication of me being human."

"You are right that nasty floral scent is gone, good riddance it burnt my nose." Jacob joked and I playfully punched him lightly.

"I missed you Jake." I said to him and he smiled at me.

"Should I carry you to meet the pack again or do you want to go on your own two feet?" Jacob asked.

"I think I can walk although undoubtedly we would get there faster if you carried me." I replied and smiled up at him.

"Well then lets go. You are nice and warm, it is so much easier to hug you now then when your skin was freezing cold." Jacob said.

"Do you still have our bikes I have a feeling we might need to take them out of retirement." I said and he smiled at me he took my hand and for once it didn't feel hot at all just pleasantly warm. Although I was surprised at this I didn't say anything to Jacob.

"You are an angle from heavon, you are everything to me." Jacob said as he held my hand.

"I feel the same way, but I also feel a little warm, I wonder why that is." I said and smiled at him.

"I didn't realize but you are practically as hot as I am, now how did that happen?"

"I don't know but it feels great, lets go." I replied and together we ran through the forest and to Sam's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer to my surprise it was Paul. "What are you doing here, decided you were going to play with us and Jacob some more? Haven't you done enough as it is, your father is searching for Jacob and Billy is destrought and you two come back here?"

"I couldn't live without him." I replied curtly. "I love him and if I had known that he had impressed upon Emily I would have never left him."

"I find that hard to belive." Paul said and I felt something begain to grow within me, it was a strong force and it proved that what ever I was I was no longer human. I begain to literally shake with anger and the next thing I knew I towered over Paul and was on all fours. I let out a startled yip. Jacob and Paul were shocked and for that matter so was I. I was a werewolf.

I could hear Sam and Embry's thoughts and feelings. I could see where they were in the forest and I could even smell the trees.

"_Who are you? There aren't any boys old enough to have wolf form and the vampires are gone for now."_

_"Bella," _I replied and there was a shocked pause from both Embry and Sam as they took in the information.

"_How can you be? You are not even part of the tribe." _Sam said.

"_I don't know, I guess I just am, anyway my family has been around forks for quite some time it could be that I am indirectly related to you. Such things are possible." _I replied.

"_Well as soon as you can change back do so, there are not any vampires here at the moment and we were about to head in anyway." _Sam said and although I could still see into his mind he wasn't focaused on me any more. I took deep breaths calming myself down and enjoying the sensation of having a heartbeat once more. Emily appeared out of the kitchen and cried out in delight as she saw Jacob. She hugged him tightly and then started talking at a fast speed. I growled I couldn't help it I needed her to see me to know I was there and most embarisiong of all to let me barrow some spare clothing.

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"Bella." Jacob replied, "Would it be alright if she barrowed some of your clothing?"  
"Bella is a werewolf?" Emily demanded and then smiled at me. "No wonder you growled, I would too if I was a werewolf and someone was hugging my impression without realizing that I was there. Fallow me and we will get you some clothing." I did so and she took me into her room. She quickly picked out a spare shirt and pants from a drawer and put it on the bed. As soon as she was gone I changed out of werewolf form and into the clothes. To my surprise I had grown two whole inches. Emily and I had been the same size but now the clothes seemed kind of small on me I walked out of the room into the kitchen. The rest of the pack was there including Seth and Leah.

"Hello." I said shyly.

"No need to be shy Bella, we are family." Emily said and hugged her.

"Bella you grew two inches. I didn't grow two inches after I transformed, only an inch and a half." Jacob said and gestured to the empty seat I sat down next him and he put his arm around me. everyone else looked slightly quesy at the looks they were giving each other.

"I never thought I would have to say it but you are worse than Emily and Sam." Quil said.

"Yeah, and you love a two year old." Jacob said and then Embry spoke.

"You two are both utterly discusting around your impressions I never do that with Kim."

"You do too." Paul said to him. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like the only guy who isn't making my eyes as big as the moon at somebody."

"I feel the same way." Seth said, I begain to relax and enjoy myself I had always loved being around the wolves.

A timer dinged and Emily got to her feet. There were two huge cassarols big enough to well to feed nine werewolves and a human. Dispite their claims of feeling quesy the rest of the pack mangaged to devour the cassarol, I helped a bit true, but still it was funny.

I got up and started clearing off the plates. "You don't need to do that Bella." Emily said to me.

"I know but I want to." I replied and begain to scrub the dishes clean in the small sink. While I did I thought of my collage account there was just enough in there to buy a really great dishwasher for the pack. Anyway it wasn't like I would be going to collage any time soon and my other half defenatly did not need the money.

I finished washing the dishes and sat back down next to Jacob. Enjoying being with him and the pack. "I don't know where the dishes go is it alright if you put them away?" I asked Emily.

"Of course Bella thank you for washing them in the first place." Emily replied.

"We better get back to Billy, he must be frantic by now." Jacob said to them and yawned as he did so. It had been a long day for both of us and admittedly I was exosted as well.

"Alright, but be back here in the morning." Sam told us and we both left for Billy's.

We walked through the reservation to where Billy lived with Jacob. We stept in and saw Charlie sitting with Billy, their backs were turned to us. I walked up to Charlie and hugged him from behind reaching around the couch. He turned around and saw me and Jacob.

"Bella!" He cried and stood up he then vaulted over the couch and hugged me.

"You were right about Edward Dad, I didn't marry him, instead as soon as Jake is old enough we are going to marry each other.

"You are going to marry Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I realized that I didn't love Edward anymore, I love Jacob." I replied and Charlie hugged me again.

"So you are going to be my daughter in law?" Billy asked walking around the couch to hug Jacob as well.

"Yes, I found Jacob in the forest by luck more than anything." I replied and although I didn't mean to I let a yawn escape.

"You must be tired both of you why don't you go up to Jacobs room and sleep some. You are after all responcible young adults." Charlie said and together we truged off to Jacobs room Jacob lay on the floor and I lay next to him he was soon fast asleep. His snores were oddly conforting I watched him sleep for a while and then I too drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Eternal 6

Chapter 6

Edward's Bella

I smiled down at my sleeping family I knew I was deceiving them but at least now I could focus on the life I had chosen. Instead of the one I had left behind. I loved Edward so much and I loved Jacob but as long as I knew I wasn't throwing Jacob to the wolves I would be fine.

At first I thought I was imagining it but Edward actually called my name. I never knew that Edward talked in his sleep but then again when did he sleep while I knew him. It was highly interesting listening to him call out for me. I laid down beside him and he rapped one hand around me in his sleep. Of the others Emmet was snoring very loudly and so was the child but other than that they were quiet. I closed my eyes and I slept as well.

I awoke at dawn and woke the others up except for the baby. They all smiled at me and I pleased to see that the dark circles had faded a little from their eyes. I looked at Edward he was slowly opening his eyes.

"It wasn't a dream then we will be together forever." Edward said and gave me a hug that only a short time before would have probably broken every bone in my body. I hugged him back with equal force and the others smiled at us. I could tell that they were pleased that Edward could show his love for me without breaking every bone in my body.

"Well then shall we go hunt? I must admit I am a bit thirsty." I said once Edward and I had stopped squeezing the death out of each other. Indeed I was the thirst was a constant burning at the back of my throat.

"Rose and I will stay with the baby, go ahead without us." Emmett said.

"I have a better idea," I told them and in my hand appeared a baby backpack. Rosalie looked puzzled it was obvious that she had never seen one before. "It attaches to your back so you can carry the baby without having to use your arms." I explained and gently picked up the baby put him into the backpack. "Bend down and put each strap over one soldier then buckle in the fastenings." I told them and Rosalie was the first to comply.

"You might need this." I told them and gave them the empty bottle from the night before. Rosalie thanked me and together they ran off.

"I have a feeling that our lives will never be the same again." Edward said to me and I took his hand together we ran into the woods. I spotted a deer and called it to me it came willingly but it brought a fawn with it. I couldn't kill a mother knowingly, so instead I sent it away and called to a mountain cat instead.

Edward stared at me a look of amazement in his eyes. "You can call to animals? Now why doesn't this surprise me?"

"Maybe you are out of your quota of surprises?" I asked teasingly.

"Quite likely. I should have known that if I turned you my life would be forever changed." Edward said to me.

"I thought that happened the first time you saw me, or at least isn't that what you are supposed to say?"  
"it hardly works if the person involved can read my mind. Which by the way is quite unequal because I can't read yours."

"Well, you have been doing it for a century without the people around you being able to read your mind I think it is only fair." I teased and he playfully growled at me pouncing upon me and wrestling me to the ground we rolled over and over all thought of blood forgotten. Then as suddenly as it began the play fight ended. Together we drank blood until we had our fill and walked back to the meadow that we were currently living in.

We were the first to get back and Edward smiled at me the sun was shining and he was glittering gold looking more like an angle than ever. "This reminds me of another meadow, when you were gone I simply thought of us together in the meadow. It is one of my fondest memories." I admitted.

Edward said to me, "I should have never left you, every day we were apart was like a physical pain. I was miserable and I hid in a attic feeling sorry for myself. In other words I acted like a teenager again, something I haven't done in who knows how long. You bring out everything that is human in me Bella everything that is good." Edward said to me.

"I feel the same way Edward." I told him and I kissed him happy that I did not need to pause for breath. This was a fantasy that I had been having ever since I first fell in love with Edward it seemed like my dreams were coming true. I looked down at my skin and saw that is was shining as well.

"Bella, even if I never get to heaven I will have you my angle." He kissed me and then I realized that the others were watching us from outside the clearing.

"Thank you everyone, for accepting me into your family. We are family now though so you don't have to hide behind the trees. We can both read minds you know." I told them and they stepped from the forest. It was like a magical fairy scene done by the greatest fantasy artist ever created. In that moment although I had never read any fantasy books before then I knew how the elves were originally created.

Rosalie took off the backpack and took out Edwin pulling him close to her and taking in his scent. Emmett stood beside her one hand on her back looking down at their child.

"Do you want me to wake him?" I asked.

"Why not." Rosalie replied and smiled at the baby a look of love in her eyes that I had sometimes seen when Esme looked at her children. A mother's love was very powerful and could last centuries. I awoke the child and at once he squirmed in Rosalie's arms wanting to be put down.

"I was the same way, I forgot to tell you, and he might be quite difficult most of the children in my family are." Emmett said as Rosalie put the child down and gave him a bottle filled with some kind of blood.

He sucked greedily at it and when he was finished he said, "more."

Rosalie looked bewildered. "He only needed one yesterday." She said.

I called a rabbit to me the little boy shrieked in delight. "Bunny." He said and petted the rabbit.

"I guess that no matter the child playing with food is universal." Jasper joked and everyone laughed.

Edwin looked puzzled. "What is funny." He asked.

"Nothing sweaty." Rosalie replied and picking up the rabbit bit into it. Blood oozed out in a small steam, she then gave it back to her child he drank the blood of the rabbit but he stopped just short of killing it.

"Bunny." He said and the rabbit squirmed on the ground for a minute before its eyes turned a dark red.

"I guess we now know his talent, he can make animals into vampires." Emmett said and his son smiled up at him.

"I don't think keeping a wild rabbit is such a good idea." Alice said. "It is of course your decision."

"I think you are right wild animals are not pets." Emmett said. "I found that out the hard way."

"I think maybe a dog would be a better idea, I have always wanted a dog." Jasper said.

"That is a great idea." Rosalie said scooping up her child.

"Bunny, BuNNY." Wailed Edwin reaching his hands down to the rabbit.

"Bunny has to go back to his friends." Rosalie said and wordlessly I put a sleep spell on the child. Emmett meanwhile had killed the bunny. He buried its corpse beneath a tree.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pets not yet at least, it would be hard to explain if our dog bit another dog." Emmett said.

"It would be, I wasn't even thinking of that." Jasper said.

"It wouldn't bite another dog but if you don't want a dog that's fine with me." Alice told them and every one else agreed.

"I think that Edwin is enough of a handful as it is for now." Rosalie said. "Why don't we get him a ball instead?"

"Sure, what color do you think he would want?" I asked

"How about blue?" Rosalie replied and a blue ball appeared along with an expanding and collapsing ball.

"I always wanted one of those they are really cool." I said and picked up the top part of the ball it expanded and then I let it go and it collapsed again.

"That is as you put it "Cool." Carlisle said and everyone was surprised that he had actually said cool.

"Should I wake him now?" I asked and Rosalie put him down. As she did so he woke up and looked at his new toys. He threw the ball at Edward and it hit him on the nose denting it before it striated out again. The ball rolled a few feet and landed in the grass Edwin ran to get it.

"That's my little man, show Eddie whose boss." Emmett said.

"Eddie!!" Edwin exclaimed and Edward looked daggers at Emmett. Edwin launched the ball again and this time Edward caught it neatly before it hit his stomach. He held it above his head.

"Ball, ball BALLLL." Edwin said.

"No more ochie, no more ochie." Edward said scolding Edwin.

"Edward he is two!" Rosalie said, "Give him a break."

"No ochie?" Edwin asked. "What ochie?"

"This ochie." Edward said and pinched him he wailed for a minute and then stopped.

"Orry Eddie. Okay now? no give ochie?" Edwin said and Edward handed him the ball.

" No give ochie, if you no give ochie alright?" Edward returned.

"Awite." Edwin said and threw the ball at Bella she caught it in her hands and threw it slowly back at him.

"Catch Edwin, catch." Bella said and Edwin caught the ball beaming at her.

"Catch good mama " Edwin said.

"Bella." I said pointing to myself. "She is mama." I pointed to Rosalie.

"Ella." Edwin said.

"That is Carlisle." I said.

"Carly." Edwin said pointing to Carlisle in agreement. Carlisle did not like being called Carly you could tell by the way his eyes narrowed.

"Esme." I pointed to Esme.

"Esma." Edwin said and smiled at her.

"He is already charming ladies, Edward you have a contender." Jasper said and Edward looked down at the little boy staring at him until he began to cry.

"Edwin look at this Edwin." Rosalie said and pulled the expanding and collapsing ball up and down. Edwin giggled and ran over to it.

"Well one thing is for sure Edward and young children don't mix." Emmett said and playfully punched Edward on the soldier. Edward glared at everyone, he was building himself up into a real temper now. I came up to him and kissed him on the lips. At once his fury evaporated as he looked down at me.

"_Thank you Bella, it came on so fast." _Jasper said to me.

"_Welcome." _I replied and smiled at Edward. "It appears I am not the only one not yet ready to have children."

"True, I forgot about my dislike of young children." Edward replied.

I turned around and saw Edwin expanding and collapsing the ball a look of rapture upon his face. Exactly like Emmett when he watched wrestling.

"Well, I think I can be around humans without biting them. Why don't we go to the Volturi? After all I need to prove that I am a vampire." I said.

"Great idea Bella." Edward replied, "It would get Aro off our backs."

"Aro?" Edwin asked, "Who Aro?"  
"Aro is, well Aro is Aro, and it is hard to describe his Aroness." I said.

"Aroness, if you weren't already dead Aro would kill you for that comment." Emmett said to me.

"I don't know about that. Ready to go little guy?" I asked Edwin.

"Yeah I go I go." Edwin replied and crawled into the carry sack.

"What about tickets?" Alice asked. "Don't we need to get plane tickets?"

"Not when we can fly." I replied grinning. "Although we might have to get some blood for Edwin before takeoff."

"Good idea Bella." Rosalie said.

"all right let me just fill two bottles with blood I said. I then called a mountain cat from the forest I bit in savoring the flavor and then I filled the two bottles with blood.

"Kitty! Kitty." Edwin said.

"Kitty is sleeping." Emmett said and as I gave him the bottles filled with blood I created wings for each of us.

"So that's how people got the idea of angles." Carlisle said.

"I guess so." I replied and flapped my wings everyone fallowed behind me.

"Weeeee." Edwin exclaimed as Rosalie strapped him onto her back and flew off. "Go faster Mama faster." Rosalie smiled and speed up a little in her upward assent.

Once we all reached a high altitude we speed up we had been going rather slow before in fear that somebody would see us. Edwin clapped his hands in delight as we flew upward. "Weeee. Weeee. Weee." He cried and Emmett and Rosalie smiled at their son.

Night fell and Edwin got hungry. "Blood." He wailed, "Bloood!"

"We can't stop, we are over the ocean. Rosalie, where did you put the bottle?" Other then my ability to duplicate myself I could only use one talent at a time.

"They are in the backpack, front pocket." Rosalie replied, I got one out and gave it to Edwin.

"Tank you Ella." He said as he sucked on the bottle, he yawned then and closed his eyes he couldn't sleep though and so instead he wailed.

"Is there a plane nearby? I asked Edward.

"Yes and we are in luck they are heading to Rome." Edward replied.

"Ahh well when in Rome do as the Romans do." I said and every one laughed heartily.

"Come on we are over top of them." Edward said and together we all landed on the plane. I revoked the power that gave the others wings and used it to put Edwin to sleep instead.

The atmosphere was significantly better after the wailing had stopped. I woke him up and gave him a ball to play with. It was attached to his wrist by a string so he wouldn't lose it. I then called on the power to give us wings once more we flew on to Voltarra.

It was quite late at night when we arrived near the city. I recalled the power that gave us wings and together we walked into the city


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob's Bella

I awoke a little after dawn. Jacob was still asleep he had his hands draped over me and was snoring very loudly. I was turned to him so I could see his sleeping face. I loved watching Jacob sleep, all his worries seemed to melt away in slumber. He was breathing deeply in and out and his snores were making both of us shake. I smiled and looked at his closed eyes. I gently stroked his sleeping face still unbeliving that this was real. I missed Edward terribly but I was with Jacob now I was Bella's Jacob once more. Nothing else matted just being with him close to me. He smiled in his sleep and the corner of his mouth turned up. I hoped he was dreaming of good things. I smiled at him and gently kissed him on the forehead. This felt right. I was destaned to be with two very diffrent people. Few can say they have one true love but I have two. They are both so utterly perfect and themselves.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Dad." I replied.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

"Thanks Dad." I said and burrowed deeply into Jacob. "It is good to be home. Could I have my book?" I asked refering to the much battered copy of pride and pregdice.

"Of course honey." Charlie said and gave it to me. "I will cook breakfast." He then came over and bending over Jacob kissed me lightly on the forehead. Something he hadn't done since I was a really little kid.

"Thanks Dad." I started to read Jacob's breath in my ear and our hearts pounding together as one. I couldn't consentrate on the book. I realized suddenly why Edward had always watched me sleep there was something magical about watching someone you loved drift in the land of dreams.

**Fluff I know I just couldn't resist. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward's Bella

A/N Bold is Italian

The city hadn't changed a bit since the last time I was there. It was still noisy and crowded, with people screaming and talking in a language that I previously couldn't understand. Thank you new abilities. **"Tonino Get in here and wash the dishes." **A mother cried to a eight year old boy. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Mothers I suppose they are universal." I said and continued to listen.

"**Then I said to him that he could do the report by himself if he wanted to do it on Americans." **A girl said talking with her friends and laughing. **"Look at those gods!" **The girl said pointing at their group. **"It's a shame that all the good ones are always taken."** I laughed again.

"No matter where you go people think your entirely too hot for your own good." I told him.

"Very funny." Edward said.

"I think it is. You should hear those girls they were practically drooling."

"_All these thoughts are giving me a headache I hate being foreign." Edward spoke into her mind._

_"So shut down that part of you."_

_"I can't most of the Volturi speak in English, so I can understand their thoughts. I need to know where the closest one is so I can talk with him."_

_"Is that why? Why didn't you just say? I can do a scan."_ I said and scanned around her. "Fallow me, the closest one is the next street up from here." Together they walked and saw a man in a cape. "That's just a bit cliche." I said and laughed. The man jumped practically out of his skin and whirled around. "**We come in peace take us to your leader._"  
_**

**_"_American?"**

**"Yes, take us to Aro. They wanted me turned and so here I am in all my glory. I can understand what most American's consider gibberish and speak it like a native." She said and he laughed.**

**"You amuse me young one."**

**"I try but this young one's taken." She said and showed him her ring. "Edward and I are married."**

**"Love turning?"**

**"Yes, I was his La tun'a cante. He did not turn me for two whole years. He and his family are vegetarians."**

**"Hello Victor." Carlisle said stepping from the shadows.**

**"You finally got your family." Victor said. "I am happy for you and this delightful young woman" They both laughed.**

**"My name is Bella ." I said. "Well Isabella.**

**"Properly named you are truly a beauty." Victor said and Bella blushed.**

**"Are you flirting with a married woman?" Bella returned. "I don't think Edward would like that."**

**"I flirt with women all the time married or single. I can have any woman I want but you seem to distance yourself from me."**

**"Well let's just say that I am not the run of the mill broad." She replied.**

"Could we get some English here please?" Rosalie demanded.

"Certainly beautiful one." Victor said and Rosalie blushed. "If I may be so bold as to ask such a flower's name.

"Rosalie." Rosalie replied and held out her hand, and he kissed it.

"Will you be my wife Rosalie."

"Enough of that Victor." Bella said and blocked his power Rosalie at once came to herself and slapped him on the face.

"I am in love with my husband we have spent what feels like two lifetimes together." Rosalie said. "You are a cad and worse to even attempt something like tearing me from my Emmett. This baby is our son." She said and gently unclipped the sleeping toddler from her backpack.

"I am sorry." Victor said alarmed it was funny.

"Take us to Aro now." Rosalie said.

"Tuesday is his random plotting day nobody interrupts him then upon pain of well pain. He caught a person once at his door and made Jane work over him for two days. The poor man couldn't sleep to escape torture and his mind is now gone. We had to kill him." Victor said and shuddered.

"Jane will not torture you or us. I will make sure of that." Bella said.

"Alright then fallow me." Victor replied. He lead them down a complected series of passages and left them outside a big oak door. "Walk down the corridor third one on the left can't miss it." Victor said and left. Together they walked to the door knocked waited for a moment before entering. Aro was dancing a ballet in a tu tu. I laughed it was so comical that waxy man was dancing!

"Hello Aro." Carlisle said and Aro did a Pierrot.

"Carlisle? Welcome old friend it seems like centuries."

"That's because it has been." Carlisle replied. "This is our newest member, my adopted grandson Edwin." He said nodding at the sleeping baby. "My daughter Bella and her husband my son Edward. Then there is Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper not to motion my beautiful wife Esme."

"You got the family you always wanted. Good for you Carl." Aro said smiling. "Now why are you here?"

"You demanded at our last meeting that Bella should be turned. Well she is."

"You came all this way to tell me that? Why don't you at least stay for dinner? We are having murderer tonight. No less then triple homo side. These people are hardly humane.

"I can't risk it. I was only changed two days ago. I might break the laws of the city if I fall off the veggie wagon now." I said and everybody laughed.

"You are charming when unafraid tell me what did your talent end up to be."

"If you try to read me I will show you." I replied I wanted to know more about Aro's past.

"Alright." Aro said and put his palm on hers she blocked him out easily while reading about his past. It was gruesome killing had become second nature to him this man that over a millina ago had a wife and children before they were all taken away from him by a vampire. His creator left him for dead. One tragic advent after another but she found that with what emotion he had left he still loved that long ago family and his new one. It was so interesting to see Italian history from someone that had seen it with their own eyes. "So you can block people's powers.

"Yes." I replied smiling. "Your mind is very interesting Aro." His eye brows raised.

"You can take other's powers as your own. You just read my history didn't you?"

"I did Aro." She replied and sent a wave of calm at him.

"Now you are calming me down?" Aro asked. "This is incredible what else can you do?"

"What can't she do, she gave us a child." Rosalie said. "Edwin, biologically related to us although not of my body."

"Odsbodkins You are a wonder Bella a true Belladonna if not treated carefully."

"You compare me to a plant that is poison?" I asked.

"Think of the power you could have." Aro said.

"I don't want power, I want Edward." I replied. "Only a short time ago you would have me killed for what I knew." I said. "You are letting your coldness go to your mind and soul. What would Narcissa say now if she was to see you. She wouldn't want you to be this way."

"Narcissa." He said. "Angelino and Paul. My wife and sons I haven't thought of them in two centuries." He sank to the ground and started weeping. "Tears? I haven't cried in over a thousand years." He touched the tears lightly as if disbelieving. "You have given me true emotions my own. Thank you."

"You are welcome." I replied smiling. I then touched him and his Grey and leathery skin was gone replaced with true skin. "You are a good man Aro, do not let what you are be an excuse for what you might have and possibly still become. You have the ability to shape your own soul. Yes you do have a soul as do I as do all vampires. Whoever says otherwise is mad. I do not know what awaits us after death but it seems to be good. The vampires that have died do appear to go to some form of afterlife although I am not sure what that is." I said and everyone around her looked relived. "If there is truly a god, I do not think that he would dam us for eternity. Every story told about him says that he is merciful."

"Thank you you have brought me a measure of peace. Go now I need to think over what you have told me." His mind was a confusing mix he didn't know what to do. So I gently called on the magic and sent him to sleep. She caught him as he fell and carried him over to the lavish bed that had obviously never been used before. He was a quiet sleeper and she gently tucked him in.

"It was what he wanted most. I had to give it to him." I said. "He will sleep for several hours."

"Bella, are you an angel." Edward asked. "You are so caring and kind."

"Edward, it is my love for you that makes me so. For this family and through Carlisle for this man. You make me love the world through loving you."I said. "I lost that love when you went away and almost went mad. I love you Edward." I said simply and kissed him passionately. The others looked away. "Nothing will ever change that." I said.

Edward smiled a dorky smile that she had never seen before. "I love you too Bella." He said and gently touched her cheek. I blushed and smiled up at him. At that moment Marcus entered the hallway and gasped. He turned away so we could not see his face.

_"We were thoughtless to kiss where Marcus might have seen us. I will go to him and try to heal him. His pain is so strong though."_ Bella said and walking up to Marcus took his hand.

Marcus had been a young man when turned, but in the harsher days of history he had been fully grown and middle aged. That was when he first saw her, her beauty was unequaled. Clarisse his one true love. She had stolen his heart and breath upon the same day. He awoke to her face smiling down at him in love. They had six hundred years together before she was killed and he had become a shadow of a man. He would love her forever but she was gone that beauty erased from the world by a piece of plywood and flames. He had ran from the fire but every day after that he had wished to join her in the flames so that their souls could be together once more. His last four centuries had been spent in mourning he had almost gone mad with grief but Aro would not let him end it and so he stayed on. He didn't know how many more centuries he had to endure but every day was torture without her by his side.

I let go of his hand and sent a strong urge to go to his chamber and sleep. He turned around like a blind man and walked into his room. "I didn't know it was possible to have that much suffering and still survive." I told them. "Poor Marcus, it seems as though his whole life was her and she is gone from him. I must do something." She said and went into the nearest room that was unoccupied. I locked the door behind her. _What harm is a little necromancy in exchange for true love?_ I remember thinking. I shaped the body first according to Marcus's memories and then I called to the soul.

_Who are you that calls to my spirit?_ A voice asked._ I can decide If I want to come or not. It is my talent that you are using._

_I am a friend of Marcus's, well not a friend but I wish to help._

_Marcus then I will come and gladly, for I have not seen the beauty of his face or heard the wonder of his voice in four hundred years. Have you prepared a body so that I might have a place to go to? An empty vessel to house my spirit?"_

_I have made a body for you out of the memory of Marcus._

_Then call me to my love. Call me to Marcus._ Bella concentrated and she was there within her body. She moved her lips and shook her head she turned her hands and her feet.

"I am whole again thank you. What is your name?"

"Bella." I replied.

"You are a true beauty Bella. You spirit is better than mine ever was." She said smiling. "Why did you call me forth?" I wordlessly put her hand in my own. As she looked upon my memories I saw hers. She had always had an affinity with the dead ever since she was little. She had been terrified of it. Men around her would not stay buried but would crawl to the surface of their graves. A vampire had turned her after she begged and pleaded with him. She had gained a bit of power and could control it. Then she saw Marcus he had been run over by a cart. They were lowering him into his grave. His soul was hovering nearby the most beautiful she had ever seen. He did not remember the cart that had ended his life, his first memories were of her. They grew to love each other and were happy for more then twenty life times until one day her gift caught up with her and she was staked and tossed upon the pyre. She remembered letting go of her body and letting her spirit soar free. "Your love is great, possibly your greatest power is to love everything even the foulest of creatures and find goodness within them."

"You too are great, I do not know how you managed to keep your sanity all that time. Marcus is sleeping in the next chamber." I replied. "I am weary from calling to this realm. Do you mind if I sleep?"

"Not at all, calling people from the dead takes a great deal of energy I understand, you sleep and I will see my Marcus." She said smiling at me. I nodded and fell upon the bed within moments I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jacob's Bella

Jacob awoke a few hours after me. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "My angel what a good dream." He said. "You will disappear within a few moments and I will be back in the forest." He said and touched my face. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly making the moment last.

"Would a dream do this?" I asked teasingly. "I am here to stay with you Jacob forever. I love you Jacob." I told him and touched his face once more. "Your face is so beautiful." She said smiling at him. "I had better get up though." She slowly stood from the floor. She stretched slowly smiling at him.

"You are so beautiful." Jacob said and smiled up at her getting up to his feet. "My wolf woman." He said and stroked her hair.

"You are my Jacob." I replied smiling at him. Suddenly I heard a voice in my ears or possibly in my mind.

"_Vampires are attacking us, near border line. Help please help." _Then the voice fell silent.

"Seth!" Jacob cried. "We have to go."

"I will help as best I can." I told him and felt myself changing to wolf form. My perceptions shifted and then I was a wolf a blood thirsty wolf. A wolf that wanted to protect it's own. A wolf that would be willing to lay down its life for family and friend. I howled with anger and ran off jumping through my window. I hit the ground paws first and kept running to that call.

The air thrust past me over my ears and eyes but I didn't care, someone in my family was injured possibly dead. The monsters had attacked my family and I was ready to attack a few in return. I rode the fear and anger and forgot about Edward forgot about the wonderful vampires that I have known and surrendered to whatever beast lay inside my soul.

The clearing wasn't far off, Seth was there slumped unconscious two vampires were there . I growled Seth was only a boy and sprung. The second I hit them they fell to the ground I realized then that they were asleep and I still had my powers despite no longer being a vampire . I called upon the flames and the vampires were burning. I dragged Seth away, a bump on his forehead showed that he had only been knocked out now why would a vampire not kill a wolf? It was a diversion that was why. These two held us here while others went elsewhere. I scanned around and saw that there were a further two vampires advancing upon the reservation. "_Border not where Seth called from but further off run there they are going to attack the camp." _I said frantically. "_Seth was a decoy a impotent decoy but a decoy. Who went on petrol with Seth?_

_"Sam, he went with Seth." _Jared replied.

"_I will look for him." _I said and looked about the area around the clearing, I soon found Sam drained of blood a open gash upon his throat. I sank to my knees my clothing coming up scarlet. I found Sam and put my finger to his pulse. He was not dead but not far off. His eyes were wide open and gazed up at me unseeing.

_"Sam, do you want to live Sam? It will be a hard recovery but Emily is waiting for you as is the rest of the pack." I went deep into Sam's mind to talk with him he was so full of pain.  
_

_"Bella." His voice seemed to come from far away. "Try to do something, but if you can't tell Emily that I love her."_

_"I will Sam but you can tell her yourself." _I told him and opened my wrist watching as my hot blood hit his open throat. It was spilling over, but some was coming in. I put Sam into a deep sleep so he would not have pain anywhere in his being or remember. I close the two wounds with my tonger first taking his blood as my own. "_Uniting blood to blood you become my brother of veins and life. You that are angered shall be healed. You that are near death shall awake whole and unchanged. You that are so much to so many be this much to yourself. You that are broken be mended and whole once more." _I spoke to Sam's mind although his soul heard it the part in his consensus that was thinking did not and would not remember my assistance in his healing. Then words gathered in my mind anchaint words that I did not know and had no way of knowing. I knew them somehow though and knew that they were the ancient language of Jacob's people. I chanted for who knows how long because it seemed neither long or short. Then I finished and Sam was sleeping peacefully.

I smiled and stood up, he would be fine and I had saved him. I had given him life once more instead of death. He would be weak for a long time but he would survive. I smiled and dragged Seth over to Sam. I gently checked the bump Seth got. A inch lower and it might have done some serious damage.

"You will both be fine." I sat down and started laughing hysterically. Then of course the vampires fled in my direction. "You leeches better stay away." I said and laughed. "Leeches! You bloodsuckers." I said and laughed again standing up and transforming into wolf form. I grinned at them and attacked. I tore off arms and legs one hit a tree and another smacked right into his companion's head it was swiftly decapitated. Soon only a torso remained but the clearing was full of moving body parts. I gathered together all the pieces and burned them. A little while later Jacob and the rest of the pack came racing up to me. My face was scorched and sooty but I was beyond caring. "Jacob I did it!" I said and laughed historically. "I killed them, I killed them all." Then for me the world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter Ten

Edward's Bella

I awoke to the sound of music. There was a sense of liveliness had returned to Volterra. I smiled stretching and found a beautiful old fashioned gown on the chair. I put it on and thrust my feet into shoes. I then stepped outside. In the time I had been asleep the whole hall had been painted in bright cheerful colors. I could not help but wonder how long I had been out.

I fallowed my ears to the music. There stood my Edward with his family looking like some long ago forgotten prince. Sitting at the high table with the volturi coven. He looked miserable, I smiled and stepped from the doorway slowly making my way to Edward as to not trip upon my dress. He looked up and his miserable expression melted away that look contained the love he felt for me and I could not help but give him an answering smile. He caught me up in his arms smiling.

"I love you, Bella my darling. Look at the happiness you have brought to this coven." He said smiling turning me around so that I could see Marcus and Clarisse together sitting side by side feeding each other laughing and talking about things as if Clarisse had never left. She smiled at me. I nodded back. This was right this was what it should be like. They would be together forever.

"I love you too Edward," I said and kissed him. I didn't care that everyone could see us I just knew that I loved him. We held the kiss for minutes or hours, who knew for we did not have to draw breath both our eyes were closed and when I opened mine I saw his finely made features. We came away when the humans were let in like lambs to a slaughter I knew it was part of our nature but why were they parading them in fount of me a newborn vampire? Everyone wore some vacant expression they seemed beyond caring and already dead. I could see their families as I gazed into each face, friends loved ones. These people had lives that they should live. Then I saw him. He was standing slightly away from the others and his blood literally sang to my ears and nose changing slightly in oder. I was a predator before I knew it I tried to stop myself hold back everyone could see the struggle that was going on behind my eyes take these people away! take them away I don't want to be a monster I don't. I was standing upon the table my eyes turned inward struggling to get control of my emotions while the beast raged within me.

I broad casted my emotions trying to get help, I couldn't speak I could only think one little bite what would it hurt? He is doomed to die anyway. I clamped down on those feelings as the people around me gasped.

"Bella, we won't blame you if you can't control yourself." Carlisle said.

"Not even your blood was that strong for me." Edward said gently. "It is alright Bells. If you can't control it you can't." I felt tears run down my face but held my self in place I can do this I thought over and over. It turned out that I couldn't with a predatory yowl I was upon him. Drinking his life fluid rushing down his throat. Forget Veggies I want meat I thought. He was like sunshine like the moon on a starry night he was passion and love darkness and light he was everything and nothing. Smiling as I drank him nearly dry. When there were only a few drops left I came back to myself and closed the wounds, with one flick of my tongue. I licked at the blood mortified at my weakness. It tasted so good though, so very delicious and it coursed through my veins making me stronger. The young man moaned on the ground. No lover to help him through the change, he had no clue what was happening to him and what awaited him on the other side. I sent him to sleep and he relaxed his body was still shaking with tremors though.

"Don't kill him, please." I asked knowing that this person would be very powerful but having no clue how I knew.

"Very well we won't kill him." Aro said. "How did he taste?"

"Like the sun moon and stars like darkness and light like everything and nothing." I said dreamily wiping at my face and licking my hands. I knew I must look ridiculous but I did not care. "It was amazing. I suppose I fell off the veggie wagon and it only took three days." My eyes were no doubt blood red. They had almost gotten their yellow color. I didn't care, I had loved that taste. Then Aro made a gesture and everyone else fell upon the humans. To my shock as they drank I saw the moment in which they joined our number the pain wasn't for the change per say it was for the talent. One girl had she not just been about to lose her life would have been able to answer any question. Another man would have had something like Jasper's talent. A mind touched mine "_Goodbye." _It said as it moved beyond me and disappeared into a void of pain. Tears were pouring down my face it was all too much but still the talents came. They filled me to bursting. A man that would have been able to control water, a woman that would have been able to give a actual child to two people and they would be able to see it grow within them. A man that would have been able to paint wonderful pictures. A teenager that would have been able to make people fall in love with complete strangers. Another that could mend broken hearts. More had small talents with beauty or brilliance involved. I could not control myself and tears rolled down my face. So many possibilities so many lives so much good that could be done in the world and they were gone. Only their talents remained within me. I realized then I had more than just the talents of vampires I also had the talents of their victims. I wanted to lash out at something but I knew that they were just giving into their nature. So instead I walked up to the wall and began punching into it. Over two hundred vampires stopped feeding to stare at me. THUMP THUMP THUD THUD. It felt good and then she realized that her banging had stopped them from taking the last sip all around me people were in agony. I made them all sleep bodies quivering on the ground. Does the change from moth to butterfly hurt I wondered.

"Why are you pounding at our walls?" Aro asked.

"If you could see what I just did you would too." I told him and ran around checking on each of the bodies, each would be turned. I gasped in relief. "If I had not you would have missed a chance to get more powerful vampires. A quarter of these people have strong talents. Wonderful talents." I said. "I felt them as they were being fed upon. One actually spoke mind to mind, he said goodbye." I began to cry sobs racking me. Edward put his arms around me and gently rocked back and forth whispering my lullaby in my ear but adding words that I had never heard before.

"Sleep now my love my only love.

Safe in my arms my love my only love.

So weak and so strong,

without your will I don't know how I will carry on.

Stay with me forever my lovely one,

Be my anything, to me you mean everything.

Sleep now my love my only love." Edward said but his words were becoming distant fading slowly until only the tune remained and then that too was gone and I surrendered to slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Jacob's Bella

"Who knew that Bella could be so fierce?" A voice asked from somewhere above me.

"She was wonderful, Sam is alive because of her as is Seth. The vampires were most probably about to drink him dry before they were interrupted." Jarod said.

"She is a little wolverine." A voice I didn't even recognize said.

"Our white wolf, Our Bells." Another voice said fiercely. Protective and strong.

"Be quiet or you might wake Jacob." Seth said. "He has slept far too little in the past seven days. Staying by her side. Emily is even worse wringing her hands and pacing back and forth in Sam's bedroom and if so much as a eyelid twitches she rushes to his side. She has only sleeps when she has collapses do to over powering wearyness."

"You yourself slept for two days and neither Bella or Sam had a scratch upon them."Jarod said.

"You mean the vampires could have bitten them?" Embry asked.

"No, they scream if bitten. There was no sound at all." Jarod said and as I became more aware of myself I felt Jacob lying beside me snoring in my ear. The others were in the other room. No doubt with Sam. Now that was odd why did I first hear their voices before Jacob's snores.

"Jacob alway was a deep sleeper." Seth said smiling. "Listen to that snoring."

_"Are you awake Sam?"_

_"I am aware of myself yes, first I heard Jacob's breathing before my pack."_

_"For_ _me it was the other way around. Could it be we are bound in some way?"_

_"Spirit bonding! It was part of the stories that when a warrior lay between life and death they could be saved if someone spirit bonded with them. If they bonded too late they would both die. If however they bonded in time it saved the other's life. Only one side of the family could be spirit bonds to others a side that was thought to have vanished with the coming of pale skins. _

_"So how long do we wait here and see if we live or die?" _

"_Eight days the stories said. It is good that we are aware of our surroundings, it means that we might live. The stories said we could communicate to our imprints in dreams. Emily is sleeping downstairs. _

_"Jacob is next to me, if I could move my arms I could touch him."_

_"I would give anything to stroke Emily's face. Seven days without doing so, she swears it helps her face feel better. My Emily."_

_"Jacob, I love him so much and it grows with every day."_

I tried to touch his face with my hand. Slowly so slowly it moved. A slight movement but a movement. I put my hand up to where his face would be and tried to stroke it. All I could manage was to have it flop weakly a top of his face. It was enough I felt his nose crinkle. I felt so happy brimming over with joy. I could feel his face and I could hear his deep breathing. I pushed and I was in his dream. _We were in a meadow and my prone form was there breathing. "Bella!" He cried and clutched me to him I reached out for him and touched his shoulder. He whirled around "Bells." He said._

_"Jacob, Sam says that this is part of the stories your tribe tells. It's called spirit bonding. I am bound to Sam and him to me. He says that it will only last for one more day. Then we will know if we are to live or die. I love you Jacob, it is growing with every day. Know that I love you if I am to die, but I think not, I can hear and feel but cannot see or move. Well I did manage to move my arm but it feels like 1000 pound weights are attached to my body."_

_"My poor Bells." Jacob said. "I will stoke your face when I awaken even if this is just a dream."_

I felt myself come back to my own body, Jacob was still snoring beside me. _"I suppose visiting hours are over."_ Bella thought to Sam.

_"Emily awoke and her mind was detached from mine, could it be that the connection is connected. We can only be with them if they are both asleep."_

_"That would make sense. What did you tell her before she awoke?"_

_"I only had the time to tell her that I loved her I think I startled her into wakefulness."_

_"I told Jacob a little more than that. I told him about bonding and that I could hear and feel. He will tell Emily."_

_"I hope he thinks that it wasn't just a dream."_

_"He won't and even if he does he vowed that he would touch me when he awakens."_

"He moved his hand!" Jarod said. "It twitched it did I saw it."

"_Good I thought someone might be watching." Sam said. _

_"Too bad we can't talk." I said._

"It was your imagination it must have been." Seth said.

_"Why must this boy pull my tail at every moment."_

_"I was able to get my hand to Jacob's forehead. Try again lift your arm._

_"Alright. This is hard."_

"Look he is moving his arm." Seth exclaimed.

_"Ah light dawns upon dim ears."_ Sam said and I laughed aloud.

"Did you hear that?" Jarod asked.

"Yes a laugh!" A voice said. Which made both Sam and her laugh. They could laugh for some reason as long as it was involuntary.

"Sam can you hear me?"

_"What kind of question is that?"_ Sam said and melded his laughter into half words.

"He is reprimanding me aren't you Sam?" Embry said. "Laugh twice if you are."

Sam laughed twice.

_"The power of laughter." Jacely said and Sam laughed._

_"_Are you talking to each other?" Seth asked. The ridiculousness of this question made us both laugh twice and then quietly chuckle.

Under my hand Jacob's forehead moved and his eyes were opening. I moved my fingers weakly and Jacob laid completely still. I had to stop soon, but he moved my hand over his face. I could feel his smile and his tears. he was crying but they were tears of joy. I need only twitch my fingers and he would stop and I would weakly touch that area of him. then my hand would go slack again.

_"He is helping me touch his face." I cried._

_"Where is Emily?"_

_"I think that Jarod is coming for her."_ I told him touching my love's face. I slowly raised his hand and at once he let it go light I brought it to my lips and kissed it. Then his lips were upon mine and he was kissing me like he never had before without reservation. I sometimes kissed back and other times could not. In the other room where my thoughts drifted I heard Sam and Emily. Well mostly Emily talking to Sam. Sam would laugh occationally.

"_Lets close their eyelids maybe they will understand I want to talk with him so much." I told Sam._

_"Agreed, although it is nice to just lie here and touch her face."_

_"It is, but I want to talk with him."_

_"As do I with her." Sam replied._

I gently touched Jacob's eyes and he seemed to understand. "Do you want me to sleep?"

I tried to nod but found I could not.

"Purple dragons." He said at random and I burst out laughing twice in hard bursts and in quiet chuckles.

"I love you Bella." He said and gently put my hand upon his heart. It beat and mine matched its rythem. Listening to my heart beat he fell asleep.

"_Emily is sleeping as well shall we try?"_

_"Yes." I replied and entered Jacob's mind. He was waiting for me in the meadow diffrent from the one I had shared with Edward but no less beautiful. "I always have wanted to take you here. Once you become whole again I will." He said and opened his arms I ran into him and we were so close together. I kissed him._

_"I love you Jacob. Stay asleep as long as possible, Sam and I are connected as long as both of you are asleep we can talk with you and hug you. Touch you." I said and let my fingers touch his face and his hair. Let them tangle deeply into it._

_"I love you too Jacely." He replied and together they laid down side by side. Looking up at the clouds holding hands just being together.  
_

_"We will be here in actualty soon." I told him and taking his hand stood up. "I want to ride with you behind me."_

_"Motorcycles or wolves?"  
_

_"Nevermind wolves." Together we changed into our wolf form and began to run along the forest path. The Jacob attacked me playfully. I play attacked him back smiling a wolfish smile. We ran together for who knew how long and then I felt myself being shaken away. I grasped at Jacob but my fingers fell short. I was being called somewhere and had no choice but to answer._

_"I love you Jacob." I cried as my spirit was being forced away from his._

_"I love you Bella." He said in reply_

Then I was back in my own body. I let out a shout of delight I could speak. I slowly opened my eyes to see five people staring down at me. Jacob was still sound asleep. I smiled weakly. "I will be alright! I will be alright." I cried and gently stroked Jacob's brow. He stirred and awoke my eyes staring at him. He clutched me to him as if hardly daring to belive. Then we were both crying with happiness.

The pack was gathered around us and I realized that my shout had called them here. Sam had not uttered anything_. "Sam you don't get to leave me with this pack of males and Leah."_

_"I will come show me the way, I know that I can, I just need a guide to have my spirit home." I took his ghostly hand and I lead him back to his own body. Then I hurried to my own body. I was safe and alive._

"He is back." I said smiling. "He has returned and his spirit is now where he belongs."

"With my Emily." A voice called weakly from the other room. "And my wolf pack." Sam howled and everyone fallowed suit.

_"Thank you Bella."_

_"We can still talk mind to mind?"_

_"We will always be able to, our spirits are forged together."_

_"That is fine with me."_

_"Me as well, your mind is refreshing Bella."_

_"Why did they take me to your house I wonder."_

_"I do not know shall we ask them?"_

I smiled and said_ "Yes lets."_

"I was wondering why you decided to put me with Sam?"

"You both would cry out in pain if we tried to seperate you more than thirty yards." Jarod replied. "You were both deathly white I have never seen anything like in my life."

"This has been a strange few days for me as well." I agreed and smiled at everyone my family. "I think I might go to LA soon, how would you feel about being a best man Sam? That is of course if Jacob wants me."

"Of course I want you I will alway want you." Jacob replied. "You are my Bella, my bride to be." There were loud cheers from the pack and I smiled.

"Bella Black does have a certain ring."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Edward's Bella

I awoke in a bed that was very comfortable although not my own. I stretched and yawned. Edward was lying beside me and smiled. "Good evening the princess of my heart."

"Good evening Edward, how long was I asleep?"

"Only three days." Edward replied. "There are several newborns that wish to meet their benefactor."

"How do they like their new life?"

"We might get some new brothers and sisters." Edward replied smiling. "Time will tell."

"That would be fun, to have someone close to my age." Bella replied.

"Aro wants you for the Volturi." Edward said. "Is Bella awake yet?" He imitated Aro's voice perfectly.

"I don't know about joining a guard of vampires."

"Didn't you hear, Aro wants you to be part of the Volturi not the guard. He has offered you membership in his actual family. He must see something in you. He cares for you like a father. Like Carlisle." Edward laughed.

"Wow that is quite an offer." Bella said. "Although I would want to stay with you of course."

"Aro will try to keep you here if you do not accept his offer. I could become part of the guard."

"You would leave your coven for me?" Bella asked.

"Of course I would, Aro and I have already discussed what he calls my strange and unnatural diet." Edward said and I laughed. "I have gone much too long without that sound." He said and kissed me firmly on the lips.

We stayed there just in each other's arms until Alex opening the door for once sounding like his age asked. "Do I have a new sister?" Both Edward and Bella broke apart. This serious little boy had just asked them the question I was mulling over in my mind.

"I can't quite believe that Aro is offering that to me. I just don't know what to do, give me a few days?"

"What is days when I could have a sister for eternity?" He asked practically skipping. "Jane dozen't know if she wants you or not. I told her that she could have someone to talk about clothes with."

"Jane likes clothes?"

"Of course she does, Aro won't allow us to leave the fortress unless on business so that's why she wears the fashions from two centuries ago." Alex said.

"She always seemed so uninterested when I have talked with her."

"You were mortal then." Alex stated simply.

I felt my temper rise. "Alex I don't hold for this, we are better then humans nonsense. Maybe if you knew where your food source came from instead of just putting your fangs into it you might understand. These people that you murder have lives and families. I did it for love, if they live they just got born for one purpose to be a snack." I said and grabbed his hand.

His memories of human life were short he had only been eight years old when turned six centuries before. I saw him laughing in a field with his sister, hugging his mother who was the local healer woman. Then everything changed and the Inquisition came. Afraid for their lives the people in the nearby village turned in his mother when the only thing that she was guilty of was helping people. He had been six then. They had both hid in a meadow on their land as they watched their house and all their possessions go up into flames. His sister took care of him for two more years before they were caught and were about to face the flames when the volturi had rescued them. The next memories were happy ones of being taken care of by Aro and his sister. He was the youngest so they often babied him. He had not lost his childish want to play with toys so over the centuries on the advent of his turning they gave him another. He had rooms full of toys that he didn't even play with anymore. He was happy here and enjoyed his eternity with Aro and his sister. Most people would resent being eight years old forever but he enjoyed it.

I smiled down at this little boy. "Alex, how would you like to grow some, become a man?"

"A man, like Marcus and Aro?" Alex asked. "Gee willickers." He laughed at my expression. "It's a term of surprise from the eighteenth or nineteenth century."

"I mean it think about it, even if I don't join the Volturi, you should have the chance to grow up." I told him and he grinned.

"It's funny how Aro is always telling me to act my age but I don't know how old that is. Should I act like bones or dust, or like an eight year old?" He said and I laughed again I liked this little boy. "Come with me Bella. There are several people that wish to meet you." He grabbed my hand and eagerly started towing me to the door.

"Alright, alright I will go. Just let me get dressed first." I laughed happily at his enthusiasm. "You were born on the eleventh of July 1512. You just had your half a thousand years birthday."

"Really I am that old?" He clapped his hands in glee. "Wait until I tell Felix he swears that I was born in the 1550's."

"Yes but you need to leave while I get dressed." I told them and opened the closet. I gasped there were so many beautiful dresses. With pearls and small stones stitched in.

"You like them? I thought you would, all the females chipped together from their old clothing." Alex said and clapped his hands with glee. "What you are holding is the outer garment. These go under." He said and took out some pants. "There is also the corset. It's a good thing you don't have to breath. My sister is constantly glad of that." He said and left closing the door behind him. I changed behind a stall and when I was in the strange undergarments and held the back strings.

"Edward will you lace me?" I asked and willingly he started at the top and moved to the bottom. "Well I suppose I won't do any opera singing." I said smiling he laughed I loved his laughed. I loved him all of him.

"Alright my lady now for the dress." He said and he put it over my head. He then tied it in the back and I stepped into fine slippers.

"I am ready." I said.

"Not yet my lady." He said kissing the back of my neck. "Tie up your hair in this." He said and held out a beautiful hair holder it was lacy and had pearls interspersed. I willingly took the thing from Edward and put my hair in it.

"Shall we go my lord?" I said feeling completely silly.

"Yes we shall." He replied smiling. Together we walked from the room. People were literally outside my door they had obviously been listening to our conversation.

"Vampire hearing, hear anything interesting?" I asked mildly. they all looked down embraced. "I think you already know that Edward is my mate. Gosh how primitive is that term, mate it makes me feel like a gorilla." Laughter fallowed that comment. "So why are you here other than to spy on Edward and I."

"Er, uh a gah." A man said looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"One speaks how amazing. If you could call it speaking. I don't think Er, uh a gah translates to any language perhaps it is the language of a vampire cult?" I said and Edward laughed.

"We are here to see you up close lady, you would be our new mistress." A four year old said a little girl she was wearing a gown from two centuries ago.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Emilia." She replied.

"Well Emilia what do you think of me."

"You are beautiful lady."

Thank you." Bella said and then took the child up in her arms. "I could be holding my great grandmother, isn't the change interesting." I said smiling and spun the child around. She giggled. "You see not a monster, just once human like all of you." She said. "Although a lot younger I bet." Everyone laughed at that. "You speak very clearly for a four year old."

"It is because I have been four for four centuries lady." The little girl said.

"Oh my goodness, four you say? How would you like to be five? Or six or seven."

"That is impossible lady." The little girl said and I saw the desire in her voice. She wanted to be older desperately. I recalled the vamperism briefly and to my surprise she was my age.

"One year for every twenty five." I said thoughtfully the girl was staring at herself. She laughed.

"Look at me I am enchant." She said and smiled.

"Come inside my room and I will cut off your dress." I told her and took her by the hand walked her to my room. I found some old seizors and swiftly cut the child out of her skirts. Well now she was a young lady. I smiled and helped her to dress. "You are a beauty." I told her, she spun in her dress and laughed.

"I am big." She said.

"Yes you are shall we go Emelia?" I asked and took her hand.

Her memories of being human were short, her father hugging her. Her mother giving her a new doll life for a little present girl back then. Then one day she went for a walk in the forest and was bitten. The vampire stopped half way through though and so she remained four forever. The next centuries seemed to have a kind of monotony.

"Come lets go meet the vampire hoards." I said and she looked confused.

"Vampire hoards?"

"Haven't you seen the movies."

"Aunt Amaya would not let me."

"How old is Amaya?"

"In human years ten. She will be so mad that I am older then her now." She said and giggled. I took her hand and went to the great hall. I gasped at the amount of people that were staring at me but disguised it with a laugh.

"The most powerful vampires stare at me with wide eyes?" I asked and laughed again. "I am truly honored." I curtsied and of course fell over, which broke their gaze although no one laughed. "Silly skirts." I said. "In life I was so clumsy that I would trip over my own feet." That brought on some chuckles and smiles from my stone audience but only the younger vampires laughed. There were ten of them from the age of one to eight.

"Welcome Isabella." Aro said dryly.

"Thank you Aro, I heard some newborns wished to meet me." I said and gazed around the hall. "The only newborn I see is that one." I pointed at the one year old and he clapped his hands with glee.

"Tommy has been with us for two hundred years. His mother is our best hunter." Aro said and pointed at a woman across the hall.

"You grouped them by age for me, how kind. Although who knows how many years they have been alive in actuality." I said smiling and went over to the baby. "Can I hold you young sir?"

"Yes, hold me." The baby replied. I stared shocked for a moment before picking him up. He relaxed against me.

_"Rosalie, maybe he can play with your baby. He is adorable."_

_"Why not although Edwin is asleep at the moment you seemed to give us the ability to sleep if we want to."_

I tossed Tommy up into the air and caught him again. He laughed delightedly and I felt the mood lighten. Children always helped make a action lighter. He relaxed against me again and I saw the dark circles around his eyes. I called on the power and let him sleep.

"He is beautiful." I said to the woman Aro indicated.

"Thank you. His father died that day." The woman replied. "I found my son upon awakening in a turned over cradle. His older brother was also killed. My John and Jamie. I have not thought of them in ten years."

"It must be hard, keeping a child as one forever."

"It is harder for him then it is for me. What mother would't want her child to stay a child forever. Mine is just younger then most. I am so glad that you have given him rest. He cried for the first few months and I could do nothing."

"I wonder." I said last time I had recalled the vamperism completely. Instead I tried something new. I made him human for a period of seventeen years. "He will age to the age of eighteen." I told the woman. "I will not make him instantly older. I learned my lesion with Emilia."

"You can do that? You can make him older?"

"When he awakens he will want food." I told her. "The vampire blood still runs through his veins but he is human." As one the vampire's mouth opened I had made the Volturi speechless. "This is the first time I have tried it. Now where are the newborns that wish to meet me?" I asked smiling.

"We are here." A voice said from the corner. They were all in a huddle obviously excited and scared at the same time.

"Courage is not just bravery. The courage to speak out is indeed a strong one. Tell me what is your name?"

"Alexandria." She replied smiling.

"Call me Bella, Alexandria." I told her. "Everyone please call me Bella." I said smiling. Then I saw him my victim standing with the others staring shyly at me. "Please tell me your names. If power means fear then I wish that I had an ordinary gift." Only a few spoke out and many remained silently staring at me. I found to my surprise that they were the ones that were strongly gifted.

"Bryan." A young man said.

"Victoria." Another young woman said.

"Will I join the Volturi Victoria?" I asked and her eyes became glassy.

"You will, but you will also stay with the coven you are with now."

"How is that possible." Aro demanded from the high table.

"She will make a copy of herself."

"What do you mean by copy?"

"Spirit mind body and soul, will divide and become whole again in two separate parts."

"See why I wanted her alive?" I asked.

"You wanted me alive because of my gift." Victoria said smiling.

"No I could use your gift but I wanted you alive, because no one person should have that much power. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose that is true." Victoria said.

"Alright for the rest of you what are your names?"

"Antonio, Jeffrey, Jamie, Halie, Veronica, Tonino, Marco, Marcus, Nalia, Talia." She drew breath. "Justan Molly, Maddison, Maddy, Madeline." She drew breath again.

"What is x to the second power?"

"I do not know, there are infinite possibilities. It would have to be a even number though.

"What is 3193-492 4500?"

"Seven thousand two hundred and one." She said smiling.

"She can answer any question put to her can't you?"

"Not every question, just the ones in our universe." She replied. "The earlier order is from stronger to weaker.

"Then you must be Antonio." I said to him.

"I am." He replied smiling. "I can steal talents." He said. "Although only one at a time. You must go mad."

"Not really." I replied smiling. "There are so many talents to choose from." Antonio laughed.

"Indeed there are. Each of them so unlike." Bella said smiling she then turned to the high table and sat next to Edward. She felt his eyes watching her. She smiled and looked at Edward with love and devotion in her eyes it seemed that she loved him more with each passing hour. She smiled and made a copy of herself. The copy had no where to sit so stood behind her.

"Could you get me a chair?" Both me's said together. "I want to sit."

"This is incredible." Aro said smiling.

"Thank you." We said. "One of us will leave with our family. The other will stay behind."

"Which one?" Edward said.

"It does not matter, Edward our love." we replied.

"This is weird that is what this is." We heard a voice from the audience.

"Do you have a problem with us?" We asked scanning the crowed no one looked up. "If you wish We will become one once more." We said. "Not so much has happened and so we can become one once more."

"Yes I think that, that is best." Aro said.

"Alright We will." I replied smiling and we returned into one form. "When will we depart?"

"Today or tomorrow." Carlisle replied smiling. "You will be coming with us?"

"Of course, where are we going?"

"We do not know yet." Carlisle replied. " Perhaps to Alaska."

"I would like that, MM polar bear." I said and licked my lips and made my family laugh.

"They are actually quite tasty." Emmett told her.

"You would say that your favorite is bear after all." I gently teased him.

"Bear is good." Jasper said. "Although I prefer a nice big rabbit."

"A bunny?" I asked.

"Yes a bunny, their ears contain a lot of blood." Jasper said stuffily. "Penguin is also good."

"That's my Bunny-Boo." Alice said and sat in Jasper's lap looking like a child. He put his arms around her.

"I love you Clear Sighted One." Jasper said and kissed her forehead. A wail brought an end to the moment. Which woke Tommy and he also began to cry tear less sobs, but nether the less piercing.

"I will go get Edwin." Rosalie said smiling at Emmett. She came back a moment later with Edwin in her arms everyone stared at the baby. He had inherited Rosalie's and Emmett's good looks and was stunning.

"Mama down." He said his sobs finally stopping. Rosalie put him down and he ran over to Tommy. "I Edwin, you?" Everyone laughed at the cuteness of this greeting.

"I am Tommy. Do you wish to play." Tommy asked.

"You talk good Tommy." Edwin said. "Yes play, Bella ball?"

"Yes Edwin ball." I said smiling and made a ball appear in my hands. " Catch Edwin."

"Kay." Edwin said and caught the ball easily. They began to throw it back and forth at a lighting speed. The ball was piratically a blur.

"Vampire children."I said and smiled. "I don't know how they even see it." Everyone laughed and I saw the other's looking enviously at Edwin and Tommy. "Would you like balls too?" I asked and the four youngsters nodded shyly. I conjured two more balls and they started to play. Alex looked at the other children as if he would like to join in. I wondered why he didn't do so.

"Can I Aro?" He asked.

"No, those children are the children of servants." Aro replied.

"Let him play, what harm could it do?" I asked.

"Clearly you do not know what the society of Volturi. We do not associate with the guard unless they break the rules." Aro said stiffly.

"That is absurd, he is a child." Bella said and the hall fell silent. "Let the boy play. What could happen?"

"Alex will live forever where as these children might die someday." Aro said stonily.

"You want Alex to live forever without friends and with only his coven the youngest at least three years older then him." I demanded. "If he cannot play with the other children I will play with him." I said and called another ball into being.

"You want to play with me." Alex asked.

"Yes Alex, that is the idea. Edward do you want to join?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said smiling.

"You had better not object to Edward joining Aro." I said. "He is my life mate and part of me will be without him." I then stood up and we took a vacant piece of floor. We threw the ball back and forth between us. "Monkey in the middle." I cried.

They both looked blankly at me. "What is that?" Edward asked.

"One person stands in between two people and tries to catch the ball." I replied. I stood in the middle and when Edward threw the ball I leapt up and caught it. "Now your in the middle Edward try to catch the ball." I said and threw it to Alex. Alex caught it and threw it back to me . Edward was staring intently at the ball and then his hand stuck out and he caught the ball. He switched with Alex. They continued to play for several more minutes and then stopped.

"Thank you Bella that was fun." Alex said.

"You are welcome Alex." I replied and smiled at the boy. I then picked him up. He tensed for a minute and then relaxed in my arms. I smiled at him and he gazed up at me adoration in his eyes.

"You are beautiful Isabella." He said smiling up at me. "Will you be my mother?" Everyone gasped at the outright question.

"I cannot be your mother Alex but I can be your friend." I smiled at him and he grinned boyishly. He wrapped his arms around me. I could see Jane seething, he had not done anything like this to her despite that she had been taking care of him for centuries I could see it in her gaze. I smiled at her and eased her fears. I called on the power and Alex was asleep in my arms a smile upon his lips. I smiled down at him. "Do you want to hold him Jane." I asked knowing that Jane only loved her little brother.

"Yes, I would like that." Jane replied smiling. She took her brother from me. In that instant our fingers touched.

Jane's earlier memories were like Alex's except she had been nine when the men had come to kill their mother. She had hid in the forest with her brother and came back to see if there was anything they could salvage. A doll remained in the ashes. Her dolly Elizabeth. She smiled and picked the doll up. Together they walked from village to village and from town to town stealing food when they could. She had loathed all men and shunned kindness fearing to be trapped like her mother. She was eventually caught and was almost burned when a man had rescued them from that fate. She now had a family but still she could not trust anyone completely even after knowing Aro and Marcus for four hundred years. Her talent was a double edged sword just like her personality, she could cause great pain as well as great joy.

Jane took her brother from me smiling down at him. "We have been through so much together when he was just a little boy. He is still a little boy and will remain so forever." Jane said kissing her brother's forehead.

"He is a wonderful little boy." Bella said. "But I think you would both be happier if you were a few years older. I can make you age."

"You can, it's hard being eleven years old forever." She said. "Change me then."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She replied and I called upon the power, and there sat a young woman who might have been twenty four, she was tall and more beautiful then even Rosalie. "Thank you Bella." She said smiling.

"You are welcome Jane, I suggest that we let your brother age by year." Bella said. "I tried it all at once with Emelia and she still acts like she is four although she is actually close to sixteen."

"Alright that sounds like a good idea." Jane said.

"I think that he may want human food." Bella said.

"That is alright. We will buy him some. Right Aro?"

"Of course, Alex deserves to grow into manhood." Aro replied and I could not help but giggle.

"Manhood?" I demanded. "Wow you are showing your years Aro." He glared at me but I glared back at him not afraid. I tried something I made myself younger, now I was the same age as my Edward, to the day.

"You just made yourself younger didn't you?" Jane asked amazed.

"Yes I did." I replied smiling. "I will take the kids out for pizza when Alex awakens." I then walked over to where the children were playing with the ball. I picked up two and called them to sleep I then made it so they would age like humans. I gave the children to their parents and care takers and continued to do so until all the children were sleeping. The girl that was ten I gave a choice to. "Would you like to grow to be a woman or have it happen all at once?"

"I suppose I would like to grow." The girl said. "It is annoying that my little sister is older then me now though."

"Oh so your Emilia's sister." I said as I held her in my arms.

"Yes..." She said as I called her to sleep. I turned her human and decided to hold the girl while she slept. She obviously had no one else. I smiled at her.

"They are all so beautiful." I said smiling and sat with the other servants. They stared at me as if not believing their own eyes.

"I am hungry." Tommy whined.

"We will get food soon Tommy." I told him. "Climb up here." I said and patted my lap. He ran over to me and scurried up me like a monkey. I laughed and held him gently in my arm. The other arm supporting the sleeping girl. I made him sleep as well. "There is no point in having him hungry." I said. "Do you want to eat too Edwin."

"Blood." Edwin agreed.

"I suppose because he is a born vampire he has no need for human nourishment." I said smiling at Edwin. "Do we still have a bottle."

"Give the tyke some human blood." Aro said. "What harm could it do? We don't have many wild animals around here."

"Human blood?" Edwin asked. "What human blood?"

"Alright Aro." Rosalie said and brought out a bottle.

"Felix fill that for her." Aro ordered.

"That is unnecessary." Rosalie said.

"I insist." Aro said and Felix went over and took the bottle. He came back a minute later with a bottle filled with blood and blood on his own lips. He gave the bottle to Edwin and Edwin looked puzzled at it. He took the bottle and sucked at it and to the surprise of everyone threw the bottle across the room.

"Yuck." He said scraping his tongue in and out trying to dispel the taste. It was so comical that Bella had to laugh.

"Well that's one vampire that defiantly dozen't like human blood. We will get you a puppy when we go out." I told him and he seemed puzzled.

"What puppy?" He asked.

"A dog." I replied.

"What dog?" He asked.

"A animal, like bunny." I replied and called him to sleep. He fell snoring loudly. "I thought it would be easier to have him asleep then awake. How do you describe a dog without seeing one." I said and everyone laughed which awoke the youngsters.

"Golly Molly, you have blue eyes." A girl exclaimed

"And you have brown Nancy." Another replied.

"I will need some help with this rabble, any volunteers?" I asked and hesitantly someone raised her hand.

"Mother Maddy." All the little ones cried except for Alex who stared with interest at the lady.

"Yes children." She replied smiling. I called on the power to make her sleep and awoke her a minute later. Her eyes were now a deep green.

"Shall we go then?" I asked and the children looked excitedly about them.

"I think we shall. I am hungry for the first time in five centuries perhaps you could introduce me to modern cuisine."

"Then lets go." I replied and took Alex's hand in mine. "Come now Alex I know you are hungry you will love this. It's called pizza. All human children love it." I then said. "Could I have some money for the food?"

Aro casually tossed me a hundred Euro note. "Will this cover it?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied and pocketed the money. Together we exited up to the upper levels and up into bright sunshine. The children cried out in delighted surprise. Together we walked to the nearest place that sold pizza and many other things besides.

We sat at one long table with silverware and glasses. "**Could we have some menus and a pitier of root beer a pitier of sprite and a pitier of coke?"**

**"Of course madam." **The waiter said and brought them their drinks and menus.

**"**Should we get a large cheese pizza and a large meat pizza?" The children stared blankly at me.

"You order for us." Maddy said.

"Alright." I replied smiling. I poured the children their drinks and their looks were priceless I summoned a digital camera and captured their wide eyed stares.

"Why does it have bubbles?" A little girl asked with a slight accent.

"I am not sure but it is good.' I said I had only filled each of their cups a quarter full. I poured coke for myself and Maddy. She looked equally doubtfully at it. I banged back the soda forgetting to breath and inhaled when my lunges were gasping. "It's good, just don't forget to breath." Alex eyed his cup of sprite doubtfully before banging it back like me.

"That is good, may I have some more?" He asked smiling.

"Of course you may." I replied and poured him some root beer. "Try this one it's different." He banged back the other one and let out a belch that made the children giggle. "One of the dangers of soda." I said mildly taking a picture of his shocked expression. I took another glass of coke and drank deeply.

"That is good too, I think I like it better." Alex said pratcally bouncing.

"Come now try it."

"I remember looking at this stuff." A girl said. "It was when it first came out. My parents were poor so I didn't get to try it." She then reluctantly raised the glass to her lips. "Thats amazing." She said and chugged down the soda and burped. Everyone giggled. Soon after everyone was drinking soda and having a burping war. The other patrons of the restraint were staring at them but they didn't care. I took picture after picture and then the food arrived.

"What is that?" A little girl asked.

"Pizza." I told them and cut each piece into quarters giving them to the children. They stared down at their food doubtfully. I picked up my slice in my hands and took a bite. Everyone stared at me. I got out my camera and took a picture of their shocked expressions.

"You eat it with your hands?" Maddy asked.

"Yes why not? Or you could cut it with a fork but it is more fun this way." I said and finished off my piece. "You were reluctant to try the soda remember?" I asked smiling. They continued to stare at me until Alex cut off a small piece and put it in his mouth.

"It's good." He said surprised. "Like fresh bread and melted cheese."

"That is what it is albeit a modern version." I said smiling. Slowly the other children began to eat daintily. No one ate with their hands though. I felt silly with these somber seeming children drinking their soda and eating their pizza. After a while we finished and the bill came, I paid with the money Aro had given me.

We walked out the door. I still had seventy Euros left to buy a dog for Edwin. I found the local animal shelter and walked in. Children even vampire children loved animals.

"Could we get this one?" A little boy asked staring at a puppy.

"No this one." A little girl said.

"Give him this one." Alex said finding a fuzzy golden retriever and poodle mix.

"Alright." I said and asked the handler. **"Could I walk the puppy around the enclosure?"**

**"Yes at once madam, he is quite a good puppy." **The man replied and attached the dog to a leash. I took the leash and the puppy walked slowly with dignity. "**He was already trained when we found him on the streets."**

**"He is well trained."** I smiled and gave the leash to Alex, he grinned and took it from me.

"Come on pup, lets run." He said and ran with the little dog at his heels. I smiled and called for him to return to me. I payed for the license and together we walked back to the Volturi. They were as we left them and before we entered the hall I made sure that the children's faces were clean. I then led them into the hall the puppy at our heels.

"Sister!" Alex cried and stared at his sister. "Your a lady."

"Yes I am I suppose."

"Bella took us out for something called pizza and let us drink soda and we went to this place where there were a lot of dogs and got a puppy for Edwin."

Bella took the sleeping Edwin and awoke him. "That is a puppy Edwin." Edwin cried out in surprised delight. He looked at the puppy and sank his fangs into it. He drank and drank but then he pulled back. He licked the blood from his fangs and turned to Bella. She gently wiped it off with a napkin smiling. The puppy wined and then was still for a minute before getting to its feet.

"I suppose that the process takes a shorter time for animals." I said as I gazed at the puppies eyes. The puppy had the perfect gift for children. He could always retrieve something when thrown even if off a cliff.

"Puppy." Edwin said and stroked the dog's fur.

"Um Bella, I don't know about having a dog and a young boy." Rosalie said.

"He will be the guard dog of the volturi." Aro said smiling. "Our mascot."

"So we are the fuzzy puppies?" Jane asked mildly and everybody laughed. The puppy growled and a gleam came to it's red eyes. It sprung to five times its height and attacked a tapestry climbing up it.

"No the vampire, dogs." Aro said and everyone laughed. "You name the pup Alex."

"How about Orion. He was a bold hero."

"Orion that is a great name Alex." Aro said smiling. "Orion come here boy." The pup leaped backward off the tapestry and landed in Aro's arms. It barked twice. I made a truck and gave it to Edwin. He looked delighted.

"Truck, vroom vroom." He said and began to play with his truck. Forgetting all about the dog.

"Orion." Alex said and patted at his lap the puppy jumped up and Alex began to stroke it gently. "Good boy Orion good boy." He said and was beaming. The Volturi were smiling at their youngest family member. The puppy licked him and he giggled delightedly. "That tickles." Just a five hundred year old boy and his dog.

**I have over a thousand hits and six reveiws, could someone please reveiw. Thank you to all those who have.**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob's Bella

"What am I going to get for a dress?" I asked frantic, our wedding was schedualed for next week. It made since as either of us could die at any moment if vampires attack.

"You can barrow mine from when I married Sam." Emily said smiling. "It will be a bit big but still Jacob will think that you look wonderful. How is his ring coming along?"

"I have almost finished." I replied it was made out of metal and I had used my gift in secret to make it even more outstounding. For appearences I had barrowed a blow torch from Embry why he had one was beyond me. I showed her it, two wolves were howling at either side of the ring together. On the inside it said "Of two hearts and two souls there shall be one heart and one soul. In imposibly small script I had paid at a jewlery shop to have it ingraved.

"It's beautiful, do you think it will fit?" Emily asked.

"I know it will I measured his finger while he was asleep." I said and she laughed. "Actually I might modify my own clothing. Thank you for offering though." I said smiling. "I find that I enjoy making things."

"As would I if I could make anything near as beautiful." She told me and we both giggled. This was my party well sort of. It was really just me and Emily but I wanted it like that.

"You do with your cooking, how you feed me Leah and the boys is beyond me." I laughed. "You are truly a goddess in the kitchen."

"Well my abilities are often overstated considering that you always return to me muddy and tired out from petrol. I want to thank you for saving Sam." She said.

"None of that now." I said. "I did what I thought was right given the circumstance." I smiled. I took out some old fabric made from my silver prom dress. I then took a simple golden shirt that Alice had bought for me two summers ago. I gently cut the shirt into small circles. I then cut into the circles. "You can help me, cut seven times."

"Alright." Together we cut. I then took up needle and thread. I made a flower with pettles. The fragments that I had left I made into leaves and sowed them on my dress at odd intervals. "Now I just have to buy some shoes." I said. "Or maybe..." I said and began looking through my closet and found shiny golden shoes that I had congered there. I smiled and put on the dress and shoes. The dress that had touched the ground before brushed my anckles. Emily gasped.

"You are so beautiful." Emily said.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. I braided my hair and attached it up to my head.

"Jacob will be amazed." Emily said. "Oh this means we will be cousins."

"You are right I marry Jacob and become related to over half the pack." I laughed. I then spun around and smiled.

"Come lets watch horrible movies like Teenwolf and I Married An Ax Murder." Emily said and we went downstairs together. Charlie gasped when he saw me.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." He told her.

"Thanks it's my wedding gown." I replied smiling. "I made it myself. Can we watch the TV Dad." I asked.

"Go ahead." Together we sat down and watched Teenwolf, laughing at the halrious bits. "Look at that fur." I said. We both doubled over.

"That howl is the ultimate in fake howls." Emily said and we laughed again. We spent the rest of the evening enjoying ourselves and laughing heartily at the movie. When it was over Emily drove us back to the reservation and I went into Jacob's broom closet of a room. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Bells." He cried and hugged me. "I finished it Bells your wedding ring. Would you like to see it."

"Of course I would and would you like to see yours?" I asked. He nodded and I passed him the small box. He passed me a equally small box. I gasped when I saw it. It was wooden and had two wolves carefully etched upon it on either end there were two bells.

"There will be room enough for our sons and daughters." He said and smiled. He then opened his own box. "Oh Bells its wonderful." He said and read the inscription, his hands actually trembled. I kissed him and he smiled up at me tears in his eyes. "You have made me so very happy Bells." He said and kissed me back. Together we laid down and I fell asleep listening to his snoring lying next to him.

**I really don't know if anybody is actually reading this and I am pretty busy, I want five reveiws just to make sure people are still interested in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Edward's Bella

In that moment I knew that the part of me would be happy here even without my Edward. I smiled at the little boys and girls and they smiled shyly over the tables back at me. I transformed myself so that I was no longer human. My red eyes were back but I didn't care I simply sat in my Edward's lap. Edwin came and climbed into Rosalie's lap smiling up at her. He fell asleep in her lap and his snore although babish were very loud.

"I am going to go put Edwin to bed." Rosalie said.

"I think I fallow my son's advice." Emmett said and smiled yawning. "I am going to go to bed as well." Together they departed.

"We are leaving early tomarrow." Edward said smiling. "Alice has gotten us a flight to Alaska."

"We will miss your company Carlisle, but in all the years that I have known you you have been a free soul. I imagine that your children are the same."

"Yes they are." Carlisle replied. "I think that it would be good for all of us to go to bed actually." The whole coven left and it was just me and Edward.

"Well I had better go to bed as well." I said and Alex looked at me.

"Don't go Bella." He said.

"I am staying here." I replied smiling. "With you and your sister and Marcus Clairsse and Aro I replied smiling. I walked with Edward to my room and we both entered it together. This was the last night that a part of me would have with him for a long time if not forever. I kissed him.

He kissed me back passionatly and I knew this night that we wouldn't just be sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Jacob's Bella

I awoke to Jacob's snores. He had somehow in the nigh slipped down in the bed. His feet were hanging out for six inches. I smiled I couldn't see him clearly but it was great to know that he was lying there beside me. I felt something touch my heart like a butterfly. It was love I knew it was. I was completely in love with this man. I wished my other self well with Edward but I had Jacob this wonderful man. Who snored like a sailor in his sleep would soon be married to me.

His hands were hot and wrapped around me drawing me to him. I would have been there beside him anyway until beyond the end of time. He was mine and I was his and that was all that truly mattered.

He smiled in his sleep and muttered my name. He was dreaming of me. I smiled, how lucky was I to have this wolf man. My cuddly little cub. I laughed at my self. I was head over tail in love. I touched his hair gently and his face, his mouth curled up in a smile. He always seemed like a child when he was asleep. His strength turned to gentleness. I snuggled into his arms. _"Good morning Sam." _I said smiling.

_"Good morning to you too Bella, I am looking forward to seeing you married."_

_"So am I." I smiled and to my surprise I could see him. Lying in bed with Emily and I saw her through his eyes. The terrible scars were still there but he looked past that to who she was her tenderness and kindness._

_"Emily said that you made your wedding dress with her."_

_"I did it was fun." I replied. "It is beautiful and I love it and my ring. I love Jacob way more and the idea of marring him thrills me. I have already gotten the signatures from Charlie and Billy saying that we can wed."_

_"I am so glad that you feel this way, Jacob deserves to have you as a imprint." He said and I smiled at him. "Although the noise he puts out when asleep is rather unfortunate." I laughed at him._

_"He is my wolf." I replied simply smiling. _Then I heard Jacob's snores cease into lighter breathing I knew that he was not long from waking. _"Jacob is about to wake up." I said smiling._

_"I will see you later today, time to schedule the petrols."_

_'Alright." _I replied and broke the connection. I then kissed Jacob tenderly on the lips as he awoke, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. There was so much love in his eyes that it filled me and thrilled me. I knew in that instant that whatever years I had left would be spent with this man. I stopped for breath and stated simply. "I love you." Three words that I felt course through my heart mind and body.

"I love you too." He replied but we already knew that we were simply stating fact.

"Lets not wait for everyone lets get married today!" I exclaimed.

"We would have to drive to LA." He said.

"We could ride upon the motorcycles and sleep in campgrounds underneath the stars." I said and smiled.

"Lets do it then. I will pack my suit and you can pack your wedding dress and we can leave at once." He said a gleam coming to his eyes. Together we did exactly that and departed upon our motorcycles. We left a note for Charlie and Billy_ Couldn't wait gone off to LA to be married._ Together we rode for the rest of the day and at night we slept under the stars with no sleeping bags for we had no need of them. We were wrapped at each other's arms. Two more days were like that one. We arrived at LA a bit tired but overall ecstatic. We both took showers from coin operated machines and I blow dried my hair it changed into brown silky ringlets. I smiled and took Jacob's hand. Together we found the nearest place that could give marriage certificates the minister was Elvis. We smiled and both changed into our outfits. I waited in the dressing room until I knew that Jacob was in the isle and I too made my way up the isle. Jacob stared at me his mouth open. I smiled at him and shyly pulled out our rings.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together these two individuals." I reached my Jacob. "In sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death do you part." I held his hand sweaty palm touching sweaty palm. "Do you so swear?"

"I do." I said and stared into his eyes.

"Do you swear?"

"I do." He said and smiled.

"By the power vested in me I name you husband and wife. Jacob and Bella Black." We kissed each other passion ally we were married now and I was so happy that I thought that I might well burst and explode into a thousand pieces of brilliant white light.

We returned a few days later to Billy's house and we were home.


	16. Epilog

* * *

Epilog

Edward's Bella

We left that morning with a piece of me left behind. I smiled up at Edward as we went on that plane together. It wasn't until three months later that I found that I was expecting a baby. Edward was delighted and so was I. A baby our baby. We didn't know if it was to be a boy or a girl but we were overjoyed. It turned out to be a boy. The decades past as decades tend to do and we had two more children and then one day I knew that Jacob and that part of me that was with him was gone. Rosalie and Emmett have another child and Alice and Jasper just had their first. Carlisle and Esme have a daughter named after the one that Esme lost.

Jacob's Bella

Our first child was born in may she was a beautiful baby girl. She had Jacob's hair a thick head of it and my eyes. Our next child was a boy and he was just as beautiful. He was two years younger than his sister and they both grew up to be a handsome young man and a beautiful young woman. They had children of their own and then one day my Jacob passed away in his sleep last night and after eighty years together I can't go on without him. I shall fallow him shortly, already my will to live is gone. I am the only one that remains from the old pack that lives on. Goodbye Alice and Anthony I love you both.

Volterra's Bella

I never stopped loving Edward. The last century had been a happy one. I had my son Emmett and Antonio to keep me company. Not to mention the volturi and I brought them great happiness to see joy return to Volterra and have it become a wonderful place to live brought me some measure of happiness and slowly I began to forget about Edward and Antonio became my love. He was so gentle with Emmett and we had a further two children together a boy and a girl. Emmett was overjoyed at his brother and sister. We named them Rose and Victor. We laughed when naming Victor for a vampire named Victor seemed very amusing to us. They were all beautiful children and were spoiled a bit too much by all of Volterra. They all stopped aging at seventeen. We are a family now and every time I see my children I look into their red eyes with love. I myself tried the veggie diet but soon found that it was too hard to do so. I love Volterra my city and my people, they call me Isabella of the silver tongue. I know but it is because of my skill at debate. Slowly things are changing, instead of having humans imported every day every month we drank of human blood I saved the best for my own personally trained army called the Silver Bells. All in all I am happy here.

**And so it ends, or does it? Please tell me what you think of my story. It is the first one I have finished. I am so proud of myself (Pats on back) I might do a second book. If there are enough people interested or if I can find the time.**


End file.
